Le Génie des Smoothies renversés
by Citrus Tee
Summary: Un smoothie et deux garçons perdus. Une rencontre frappante. " Il ne vit pas arriver l'obstacle qui se dressait devant lui." AU.
1. Chapter 1

Hey buddies ! Je suis de retour, et non pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, mais pour une nouvelle histoire, qui, je le précise, **n'as pas été écrite par moi**, mais par une amie, **Albane**. J'ai lu ça par hasard, à la base, puis à force de chantage et de harcèlement au lycée, j'ai finalement réussi à la convaincre de poster ! Elle joue à la modeste mais vous allez pouvoir la détromper parce que ce texte est génial (en toute objectivité, bien sûr). Mais comme elle n'as pas d'autres projets (et que c'est une grosse flemmarde !) elle ne compte pas créer de compte, aussi cette histoire sera publié sur le mien, et le nom de l'auteur mis en évidence.

Donc, c'est un Klaine, une fic à chapitres (dont les 3 premiers sont écrits ET tapés, il me semble), pleine de fluff à venir (et pas de M, malheureux !). Kurt et Blaine ne se connaissent pas et ne sont jamais allés au lycée ensembles. Donc, on peut considérer ça comme un AU, non ?

L'histoire appartient à Albane, les protagonistes à Ryan, Ian et Brad. Je ne possède rien (bouhouhou !), à part la correction.

Bref, je me tais (pourquoi j'ai tendance à raconter ma vie quand je présente une nouvelle histoire moi ?) et je vous laisse savourer ce bijou ! (Les réponses aux reviews seront faites par l'auteur, Albane (3è fois que je cite son nom, vous devriez vous en rappeler ^^))

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Blaine marchait dans la rue. Seul. Plusieurs minutes auparavant, il s'était échappé de son lycée où il se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit. Il s'était découvert une claustrophobie aussi soudaine qu'inattendue. Ces derniers temps, il avait l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir être seul, d'être toujours entouré et observé. Il n'avait donc pas pu réfléchir calmement à ce qui s'était passé. Le problème était qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir y penser, il se sentait trop honteux. Il n'avait su comment réagir, alors il avait fui, par peur. Et il fuyait encore. Pour ne pas avoir à lui parler, à le regarder, à rire avec lui comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais il s'était passé quelque chose et il savait que donner de fausses excuses ne le sauverait pas toujours. Tôt ou tard, il lui faudrait affronter Wes mais, quitte à choisir, il préférait que ce soit le plus tard possible pour avoir le temps d'y penser.

A vrai dire, il se sentait surtout confus. Il n'y avait jamais eu aucune équivoque entre eux. Amis depuis leur plus tendre enfance, ils se connaissaient par cœur. Et Wes savait très bien que Blaine n'était pas gay. Il ne l'était pas non plus d'ailleurs. Il n'était pas attiré par les hommes et avait même une petite amie depuis plusieurs mois. Si tout n'était pas toujours rose entre eux, ils s'aimaient, cela n'a faisait aucun doute pour le bouclé.

Alors pourquoi?

Blaine ne pouvait tout simplement pas répondre à cette question. Quelques jours plus tôt, il aurait juré connaître la tête forte des Warblers mais, désormais, il avait l'impression de se retrouver face à un inconnu. Cette sensation d'incertitude, comme s'il avait perdu tout point de repère était tellement désagréable, que pour éviter d'avoir à y faire face, il mentait. Lui qui détestait aussi bien les mensonges que les menteurs! Il se sentait donc de plus en plus mal entre les murs de la Dalton Académie, cherchant par tous les moyens un peu d'air pour pouvoir respirer.

Le pire, pour le grand bavard qu'il était, était de ne pouvoir en parler à personne. En effet, il ne pouvait se confier à l'un des Warblers et ainsi risquer le briser le couple déjà instable de celui qui restait, malgré tout, son meilleur ami. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir se tourner vers une tierce personne, quelqu'un de neutre à qui il aurait pu tout dire sans craindre qu'on l'apprenne au lycée. De préférence une fille. Il en avait vraiment marre d'être sans cesse entouré d'une bande de garçons bruyants, indisciplinés et dont les manières laissaient parfois à désirer. Il avait désespérément besoin d'une présence féminine dans sa vie.

Le bouclé secoua la tête avec résignation. Il ne lui servait à rien de s'imaginer une autre vie et penser à tout cela maintenant était une perte de temps. Il s'était enfin échappé de la prison qu'était son lycée et ne voulait plus songer ni aux Warblers, ni à Wesley. Il voulait profiter au maximum de sa liberté et de ce premier jeudi de mai. Il se concentra sur la nature si paisible qui l'entourait. À cette heure de la journée, il n'y avait aucune voiture dans la rue et seuls les oiseaux qui chantaient brisaient le silence. Un vent frais se leva, et il ferma les yeux, appréciant la douce caresse contre sa peau.

Le visage tourné vers le soleil et le ciel bleu, Blaine ne vit pas arriver l'obstacle qui se dressait devant lui.

* * *

Kurt marchait également seul dans la rue, mais ce n'était pas par choix. Une fois de plus, Mercedes l'avait oublié alors qu'ils avaient prévu de déjeuner ensemble. Sans doute devait-elle se trouver dans un quelconque lieu "branché" avec une bande de filles toutes plus écervelées les unes que les autres et qu'elle considérait comme ses "amies". Elle ne devait même pas se soucier de lui, l'ayant relégué au fond de son esprit. Il savait qu'elle ne faisait pas exprès d'être aussi tête en l'air et étourdie. Il l'avait appris à ses dépens, lorsqu'elle avait oublié leur exposé, quelques années plus tôt, ce qui leur avait valu une note catastrophique. Il aurait dû s'y être habitué depuis le temps mais il lui était toujours désagréable de se faire oublier. Bien sûr, le châtain avait l'habitude d'être ignoré, puisqu'au lycée il n'avait aucun ami pour se soucier de lui hormis Mercedes. C'est pour cela qu'il détestait qu'elle aussi le néglige. Il lui était très dur de tisser des liens avec d'autres personnes et si même sa meilleure amie n'était pas là pour lui, il n'avait personne. Et elle le savait pertinemment mais l'abandonnait tout de même. Il ne pouvait donc s'empêcher de lui en vouloir, bien qu'il sache que ce sentiment soit très égoïste. Il était à la fois triste et terriblement agacé.

Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Il avait une propension à s'énerver très rapidement et sans raison. Après tout, il venait de s'acheter un excellent smoothie dans son bar préféré et le sirotait par une magnifique journée de mai. Les beaux jours faisaient enfin leur apparition et avec eux le ciel bleu et le soleil, qui avaient le don de mettre de châtain de bonne humeur. En plus, la rue était presque déserte et il n'y avait personne pour le regarder comme s'il présentait autant d'intérêt qu'un pot de fleurs.

De bonne humeur, il sortit son iPod et, après avoir placé les écouteurs dans ses oreilles, il appuya sur le bouton «play», laissant de hasard choisir le morceau qu'il allait écouter. Il reconnut la mélodie à la première mesure. «Raise your glass» de P!nk. Sa chanson préférée. Il se reconnaissait tellement dans les paroles. Lui aussi était un exclu de la société mais cette chanson lui redonnait espoir... Peut-être que, quelque part, une fête géante n'attendait que lui pour commencer. Il avait compris que sa marginalité ne devait pas l'empêcher de s'amuser, il en avait fait sa philosophie et cette musique était devenue son hymne.

Il commença à fredonner doucement, sans même s'en rendre compte. Les notes lui venaient naturellement, instinctivement, tant il les avait chantés souvent. Il se surprit à sourire au sol, aux arbres, au ciel sans se soucier de paraître idiot... Un fois de plus, la magie avait fait effet et il se sentait soudain léger, comme si tous ses soucis s'étaient évaporés, emportés par la douce brise qui soufflait. L'adolescent entama même quelques pas de danse avant de se souvenir qu'il se trouvait dans la rue et que n'importe qui pouvait le voir. Mais peu lui importait, il se sentait invulnérable.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Kurt ne vit pas arriver l'obstacle qui se dressait devant lui.

* * *

Le choc fut rude. Le smoothie de Kurt fut projeté dans les airs atterrissant sur la veste Prada hors de prix qu'il avait acheté quelques jours auparavant après avoir économisé pendant presque un an. Blaine, quant à lui, se retrouva assis par terre sans comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Il se releva difficilement, la fesse cuisante et l'épaule endolorie. Il saisit ce qui s'était passé en apercevant le châtain qui se tenait face à lui, visqueux et collant. Il voulut s'excuser pour sa maladresse et son manque d'attention mais avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche...

-Tu te crois où? Tu es idiot ou juste inconscient? Tu pourrais regarder où tu vas quand tu marches dans la rue! Comment peut-on être aussi stupide?

Le brun sentit une vague de colère monter en lui. Pour qui se prenait-il celui-là pour lui parler sur ce ton? Il n'était pas son chien et ne le connaissait même pas! Blaine avait vraiment passé une semaine atroce et il sentait qu'un rien pourrait le faire exploser. Et cet inconnu en colère et mal élevé était ce rien. Avant d'avoir pu se calmer, il lança, acerbe :

- Et c'est ma faute peut-être ? Tu peux aussi regarder où tu vas, ça n'a jamais tué personne! Je ne vais pas m'écarter de ma route pour un abruti qui chante dans la rue, tout seul!

Touché ! pensa Kurt en se demandant si l'inconnu savait à quel point il avait raison en mettant l'accent sur sa solitude. Probablement pas. Il se sentit soudain mal d'avoir réagit aussi violemment. Il devait vraiment apprendre à contrôler ses accès de colère. Et après, il se demandait pourquoi il avait du mal à se faire de nouveaux amis! Pourtant, il ne s'excusa pas. Blaine non plus. Ils se fixaient simplement, se jaugeant du regard, leur fierté de mâle blessé les empêchant de prendre la parole. Le châtain commença à s'inquiéter pour sa veste lorsqu'il sentit le liquide froid et poisseux couler le long des manches. Cependant, il ne baissa pas les yeux, n'osant pas détourner son attention de l'autre, tel un prédateur fixant sa proie.

Mais, malgré ce regard scrutateur, toute trace de colère avait disparu. Kurt se sentait surtout curieux désormais. L'inconnu qui lui faisait face dans une attitude de défi avait un petit côté mystérieux et farouche qui le rendait terriblement sexy. L'adolescent le détailla, avide. Il n'était pas très grand mais tout de même un peu plus que lui bien qu'ils semblent avoir le même âge. Il avait des cheveux sombres, presque noirs qui devaient être bouclés au naturel mais qui pour l'heure, étaient maintenus en place par une quantité de gel assez impressionnante. Mais, le plus surprenant chez lui, était ces yeux. D'une couleur indéfinissable, entre le vert, le marron et le mordoré, ils exprimaient une sorte de mal être, que Kurt n'arrivait pas à interpréter. Comme s'il se cachait du regard des autres, qu'il montrait une fausse facette de lui. Cependant, ce voile de tristesse disparut, remplacé par une lueur amusée irrésistible, lorsque le brun prit la parole d'une voix enjouée, montrant que sa colère était apaisée et qu'il était prêt à faire la paix :

- Vraiment désolé pour ta veste. J'espère que tu pourras la sauver parce qu'elle est vraiment très jolie.

Il se tut quelques secondes, hésitant à reprendre. Il se décida finalement et dit, un magnifique sourire étirant ses lèvres :

- Je crois que je dois me faire pardonner pour mon inattention… alors je vais exhausser trois de tes vœux, quelques qu'ils soient, sans poser la moindre question.

Kurt se sentit rougir alors qu'une centaine d'idées salaces fusaient dans son esprit tordu. Jamais il n'aurait osé en exprimer, ne serait-ce qu'une, à haute voix même face un inconnu super mignon. Non, surtout face à un inconnu super mignon. Il préféra donc se concentrer sur ce jeu et s'amuser lui aussi. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il avoua son plus grand souhait, d'une voix où perçait une pointe d'humour :

- Je souhaite que tu m'achètes une autre boisson, Ô grand génie des smoothies renversés.

- Cette demande me parait justifiée et recevable. Allons t'acheter un autre smoothie et en chemin, tu réfléchiras à ton deuxième vœu !

Les deux garçons se mirent donc en route, soudain silencieux et gênés comme s'ils avaient juste réalisé à quel point la situation était étrange. Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin au bar à smoothies préféré de Kurt où il se rendait le plus souvent possible. Il avait ses habitudes là-bas et un serveur lui fit un signe en le voyant entrer. Ils commandèrent au bar, Blaine se laissant lui aussi tenté par la boisson colorée qui sentait terriblement bon. Il avoua que c'était la première fois qu'il en buvait ce qui horrifia Kurt qui ne carburait qu'à cela. Ils s'assirent ensuite à une table assez isolée pour pouvoir parler en toute tranquillité. Mais le silence s'installa entre eux. Pour le briser, le bouclé demanda :

- Alors… une idée pour ce second vœu ? Je ne veux pas te mettre la pression mais nous, génies des smoothies renversés, sommes très occupés !

- Désolé mais non. Tu vas devoir rester avec moi pendant un moment j'en ai peur… Je n'ai pas la liste de tout ce dont je rêve dans ma chambre !

- Moi si, répondit le brun, très sérieusement, attendant la réaction du châtain.

Celui-ci resta interdit quelques secondes, ne sachant que penser, avant de comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une blague. Il sourit d'une manière totalement naturelle pour la première fois depuis longtemps, se transformant sous le regard de Blaine. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus s'illuminèrent tels deux lacs reflétant la lumière pure du soleil, plus brillants qu'un feu d'artifices. Ses dents blanches et parfaitement alignées apparurent, découvertes par ses lèvres rouges qui accaparaient tout l'attention de l'autre adolescent. Il les fixait sans se soucier de paraître impoli. Ses lèvres si pulpeuses et si douces… il aurait été si facile de se pencher et de les embrasser, pensa le jeune homme, totalement subjugué. Il secoua la tête, sortant de sa transe. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il connaissait celui qui lui faisait face depuis moins d'une heure et il fantasmait déjà sur lui, pas très discrètement qui plus est. Ses lèvres avaient dû lui rappeler celles des nombreuses filles qu'il avait embrassé, parce qu'il était hétéro ! Il était accro aux filles et adorait leurs magnifiques cheveux soyeux, leurs ongles parfaitement manucurés et leurs longs cils. Les garçons ne l'avaient jamais intéressé et ce n'était pas près de changer ! Peut-être que le baiser de Wes l'avait plus affecté qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Et voilà qu'il repartait sur ce terrain glissant. Il s'interdit de penser à tout cela pour ne pas gâcher la magnifique journée qu'il était en train de vivre. Et puis, il n'était pas seul et ne pouvait pas se permettre de se perdre dans ses pensées.

Il se reconcentra plutôt sur le jeu auquel ils jouaient tous les deux. Parce qu'après tout, ce n'était que ça, un jeu innocent, futile et sans aucune conséquence. Kurt reprit la parole lorsqu'il fut certain que le bouclé était revenu de la planète où il était parti quelques seconde plus tôt :

- Alors… je crois que j'ai trouvé. Je peux avoir un chat ? J'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir un mais mon père ne veut pas, il est allergique.

- J'aurais beaucoup aimé pouvoir réaliser ce souhait qui semble si important à tes yeux, mais malheureusement, notre agence de génie est en rupture de stock. Ce vœu est l'un des plus courants, avec « je veux t'embrasser ».

Blaine se sentit immédiatement rougir. Il se serait mis des baffes ! Pourquoi avait-il sortit une telle absurdité ? Voilà qu'il donnait des idées à un inconnu dont il ne savait rien mais qu'il soupçonnait être gay. Et s'il croyait qu'il flirtait avec lui et que lui aussi était homosexuel ? Il n'aurait pas pu se taire pour une fois dans sa vie ? Non bien sûr, il fallait toujours qu'il en fasse trop. Heureusement, le châtain ne se formalisa pas et reprit, d'une voix amusée :

- Désolé mais je n'embrasse pas au premier rendez-vous. Je suis poli et courtois moi !

- Alors que moi je ne suis qu'un barbare vulgaire dépourvu de tout sens commun.

- Et qui ne regarde absolument pas où il va en plus ! Quelque chose dans ce gout-là oui !

Kurt s'amusait de plus en plus. L'inconnu n'avait d'yeux que pour lui et, pour une fois, il avait une conversation avec quelqu'un d'autre que Mercedes. C'était libérateur car il avait épuisé tous les sujets possibles avec elle. Il avait l'impression de revivre, comme si son isolement avait enfin prit fin. En y pensant, il ne s'était pas fait de nouvel ami depuis des années, depuis la mort de sa mère exactement, quelques huit ans plus tôt. Ce jour-là avait vraiment gâché toute sa vie. Depuis qu'il n'avait plus de mère, les gens ne l'approchaient plus… il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux sans pouvoir les retenir, sans vouloir les retenir. Soudain inquiet, le bouclé demanda, plein de sollicitude :

- Tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme tout à coup…

- Oui… je me disais juste que la vie serait plus simple si on avait tous un génie pour effacer nos souffrances passées et nous éviter les souffrances futures… si seulement tu pouvais tout faire disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique ou d'un froissement de nez !

Le brun ne sut que répondre. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Il était touché par la tristesse du châtain et aurait vraiment voulu l'aider mais il savait que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne le soulagerait. Alors il se tut, trop timide pour faire un geste. Respectant simplement le silence de l'autre. Cependant, lorsqu'une larme roula le long de la joue de porcelaine, il saisit doucement la main de celui qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier sursauta en sentant la peau chaude et douce contre la sienne mais ne bougea pas. Ce simple contact lui réchauffa le cœur et il sourit timidement, ne sachant comment réagir face à ce genre d'attentions simples mais sincères auxquelles il n'était pas habitué. Il ne savait ce que cela signifiait. Il s'en fichait. Il profitait juste de cette présence réconfortante. Il ne connaissait pas le brun, ne savait rien de lui mais il le considérait déjà comme un ami, quelqu'un qui le comprenait. Cela lui redonnait du courage, de la force pour affronter les regards indifférents de ces paires au lycée. Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, il se sentait prêt à retourner vivre ce calvaire qui était sa malédiction.

En parlant de retourner au lycée… Kurt jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et sursauta. Déjà 13h45 ! Il devrait courir s'il ne voulait pas arriver en retard en cours. Mais en avait-il vraiment envie ? Il se sentait si bien dans cette bulle de quiétude que représentait le bar. Il savait que dehors rien ne serait pareil… Pourtant, il rassembla rapidement ses affaires en expliquant au bouclé la raison de son empressement. En ouvrant la porte, il s'arrêta quelques secondes, hésitant à sortir dans le monde hostile où il évoluait jour après jour… Il fit finalement un pas en avant. Blaine le rejoignit dehors et, avant de lui dire au revoir, il lui glissa une serviette dans la poche, « pour les deux vœux restants » expliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Il s'esquiva rapidement, ne voulant pas non plus arriver en retard. Dès qu'il eut disparut à l'angle, le châtain resté seul sortit le papier de sa poche, le déplia et le fixa avec surprise. Il avait désormais le numéro de téléphone de quelqu'un dont il ne connaissait pas le nom.

A quelques rues de là, Blaine réalisa soudain qu'il ne connaissait pas même le nom de celui à qui il venait de donner son numéro. Mais peu importe, il venait de passer la meilleure heure de sa vie… Et étrangement, espérait qu'il y en aurait beaucoup d'autres.

* * *

Allez, tous à vos claviers pour rassurer la pauvre petite auteure tremblotante qui est avec moi ! Vous savez ce que c'est, le stress de la première histoire ! *Doubles puppy-eyes*

A la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !

_**Pour les reviewers anonymes, IMPORTANT**_ : avec le nouveau système de FF, on ne peut plus choisir un nom pour poster les commentaires. Donc, merci de bien vouloir signer vos reviews pour que l'on sache qui est qui ! Merci d'avance !

_**Citrus Tee & Albane**_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous! Deuxième chapitre en vue! Chapitre qui trainait depuis quelques temps dans ma boite mail, mais vu que mon réseau Internet avait décidé de prendre des vacances lui aussi... M'enfin, me revoilà quoi.

L'auteure vous remercie pour vos adorables commentaires, et les réponses aux reviews devraient arriver dans... pas longtemps! (oops méchante bêta qui a perdu le mail!)

Donc, je rappelle que c'est toujours** Alban****e, **the one and only Albane qui écrit cette histoire! I own nothing!

**Disclaimer** : Glee est à RIB, encore et toujours!

Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas la case du bas!

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Sentiments**

Kurt était arrivé juste à l'heure au lycée et était désormais en cours de mathématiques, où il s'ennuyait. Il détestait le calcul. Et, sincèrement, il ne voyait pas à quoi ça servait. De toute façon, il n'écoutait pas le cours. Une main dans la poche, il triturait la serviette de plus en plus froissée entre ses doigts. Peut-être même que le numéro qui y était inscrit n'était plus lisible. Ça aurait vraiment arrangé les choses. Parce que ce numéro était maudit. Il ne savait qu'en faire. Il avait très envie d'envoyer un message à l'inconnu avec qui il venait de passer un moment génial mais il y avait un problème. Il ne savait rien de lui, pas même son nom. Et puis, même s'il lui avait fait confiance, ce qui n'était pas le cas, il n'aurait certainement pas montré son impatience en le harcelant. Certes, il était désespérément à la recherche d'amis mais pas à ce point-là tout de même. Si ? Tout lui semblait tellement compliqué. Il ne savait que penser des signaux contradictoires que le brun avait envoyé tout au long de leur conversation. Il ne voulait pas se casser la tête avec tout ça et surtout, il refusait de souffrir. Pour cela, il devait admettre que cette rencontre ne représentait rien pour l'autre. Aucune attache. C'est ce qu'il s'était promis à la mort de sa mère, lorsque le monde l'avait repoussé. Tout ceci n'avait été qu'un jeu, stupide certes mais un jeu et il devait oublier. Pourtant, il pouvait ce résoudre à jeter cette serviette. Alors il préféra ne plus y penser. C'était tellement plus facile de se concentrer sur le cours sans intérêt et d'oublier le beau jeune homme qui devait déjà l'avoir chassé de ses pensées.

Ce n'était pas le cas. Blaine ne pouvait tout simplement pas cesser de penser au châtain. Il s'étonnait d'ailleurs de ne pas encore avoir reçut de SMS de sa part. Il se demandait si c'était sa faute… Peut-être que l'autre ne s'était pas autant amusé que lui. Il n'avait pas du être très marrant, préoccupé comme il l'était à cause de Wes et des Warblers. Peut-être devait-il simplement se montrer patient. Après tout, tout le monde n'était pas aussi direct que lui. Il avait donné son numéro à un parfait inconnu qui avait surement été effrayé par son initiative. Il devait lui laisser plus de temps. Mais cela lui semblait au dessus de ses forces. Il n'avait jamais été aussi fébrile et il se sentait vraiment stupide. Il devait voir les choses en face, ils avaient passé un bon moment ensemble mais ça s'arrêtait là. Alors pourquoi se mettait-il dans un tel état ? Il ne pouvait pas s'être attaché à un inconnu en si peu de temps. Et pourtant si. Il s'était sentit tellement seul après le geste de Wes et sortir du cadre du lycée avait été rafraichissant. Le châtain avait été là pour lui, l'écoutant lorsqu'il en avait eu le plus besoin. Il s'était sentit compris. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tapoter nerveusement la table avec les doigts. Parce qu'il avait désespérément besoin qu'on soit là pour lui. Que ce soit en parlant à ce jeune inconnu qui ne lui envoyait pas de message ou à n'importe qui, il voulait juste être sûr de pouvoir s'exprimer en étant entendu.

Le cours se déroula comme dans un rêve, et lorsqu'il sortit de la salle, il ne se souvenait pas d'un seul mot prononcé par la prof. Les cours suivants furent pires encore, l'attente devenant insupportable. Parfois, il avait l'impression que son portable avait vibré, alors il le sortait fiévreusement, mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Il avait vraiment l'impression de devenir fou et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se mettait dans un tel état. Lorsque la cloche annonçant la fin des cours retentit, il sursauta, se rappelant soudain où il se trouvait. David remarqua son comportement étrangement agité, lui qui était si calme habituellement. Il vint le voir pour lui demander si tout allait bien. Mais le brun ne lui répondit pas, trop préoccupé pas son portable qui venait de vibrer, pour de vrai cette fois. Mais il hésita à le sortir. Il ne voulait pas paraître impatient bien qu'il le soit et surtout, il ne voulait pas lire le message alors qu'il était entouré par tous ses amis à la curiosité souvent bien mal placée.

Il s'éloigna donc, inventant une fausse excuse pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Lui qui était habituellement si franc se montrait très inventif en mensonge aujourd'hui. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut sûr d'être bien seul qu'il osa sortir son portable de sa poche. A sa grande déception, le SMS ne venait pas de l'inconnu mais de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien. Trop bien même. Wesley. Il tergiversa quelques secondes avant de se souvenir que Wesley était son meilleur ami. Ce fut donc la main tremblante qu'il appuya sur « lire » :

Il faut qu'on parle. Vite. Gymnase. 17h30.

Blaine fixa le message pendant quelques secondes, à la fois surpris et… déçu. Il s'était attendu à un long message d'excuse, expliquant que ce n'était qu'une erreur et que ça ne représentait rien. Non, il lisait juste un simple mot lui donnant rendez-vous, sans la moindre explication. Il pensait que leur amitié de longue date méritait mieux que… _ça_. Et puis, il ne voulait pas parler, pas après la journée qu'il venait d'avoir. Il se sentait trop proche de l'implosion. Il ne voulait plus réfléchir. Juste rentrer chez lui et ne rien faire. Pourtant il savait qu'ils devaient discuter. Pour s'expliquer. Pour qu'il puisse enfin comprendre. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il y pensait et il en avait assez de se poser des questions. Il devait connaître la raison. Parce qu'il y en avait forcément une. Il prit donc le chemin du gymnase sans vraiment être sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Mais il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour, il ne devait plus fuir. Alors il poussa la porte à double battant qui menait à la grande salle et entra.

Wesley était déjà là, l'attendant dans les gradins, à mi-hauteur. Le brun monta jusqu'à lui mais laissa quelques sièges entre eux, pour ne pas être obligé de le regarder. Les yeux fixant ses mains, attendit que l'autre prenne la parole, brisant le silence ambiant :

-Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais…

Le bouclé releva la tête et son regard croisa celui de son meilleur ami. Il se sentit obligé de répondre :

- Pour être franc, moi non plus. Mais je dois comprendre pourquoi tu m'as… enfin pourquoi tu as fait ça.

Le leader des Warblers resta silencieux quelques instants, ne sachant comment expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. Le regard perdu dans le vide, il réfléchissait. Lorsqu'enfin il ouvrit la bouche, il lui fallut encore un moment pour qu'un son en sorte :

- Je… Je ne sais pas vraiment… Je suis perdu en ce moment, et lorsqu'on s'est disputés avec Jane, tu étais là… plus beau que jamais. Je n'ai pas pu résister.

Blaine eut un mouvement de recul. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Il était persuadé que ça n'avait été qu'une erreur et que ce baiser ne représentait rien pour Wesley. Il était tellement sûr que ce n'était qu'un moment d'égarement, qu'il n'avait même pas envisagé que ce put être autre chose. Mais la dernière phrase laissait entendre que ce n'était pas la première fois que Wes avait ce genre de « pulsions »… cette réponse était cent fois pire que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il était tout simplement incapable de parler. Il était trop surpris pour ça. L'autre dut s'en rendre compte, car il dit d'une voix faible, tentant de se justifier :

- Tu es comme un frère pour moi. Toujours présent quand j'en avais besoin, prêt à m'écouter parler des heures. Mais depuis quelques mois, chaque minute passée loin de toi est devenu un calvaire. Seule ta présence m'apaise. Je pense à toi partout même quand je suis avec Jane. Je ne pensais vraiment pas être gay et tu es sorti avec tellement de filles… Alors j'ai tenté de lutter, mais quoi que je fasse, mes sentiments pour toi ont… évolué.

Le brun n'en revenait pas. Son meilleur ami était en train de lui faire une déclaration d'amour ! Mais il ne voulait pas savoir, il voulait continuer de croire que tout allait bien et que son monde tournait rond. Mais c'était trop tard. Alors il se leva et s'enfuit. Une fois de plus. Partant le plus loin possible avant d'entendre quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pu supporter. Il entendit Wesley l'appeler mais il ne s'arrêta pas, courant jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à bonne distance du lycée et de son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami qui avait des sentiments pour lui. Il se sentait vide, incapable de comprendre. Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours et il n'y avait jamais eu un seul secret entre eux. Mais leur relation de confiance était désormais brisée. Pour toujours. Plus jamais Blaine ne pourrait le regarder comme avant en sachant ce qu'il savait. Adossé contre un muret, hors d'haleine, il se sentait plus seul que jamais. Il venait de perdre son meilleur ami et ne savait pas s'il pourrait recréer une telle complicité avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il était assis contre ce muret depuis ce qu'il lui semblait être des heures, lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Une petite main réconfortante. Il leva les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'inconnu qu'il avait rencontré quelques heures plus tôt. Il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là et réalisa alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans la rue où ils s'étaient bousculés. Un peu plus loin, il apercevait encore la tâche sombre laissée par le smoothie. Pourquoi donc s'était-il arrêté précisément là où il avait fait la connaissance du châtain ? Un jeune homme avec qui il avait passé un bon moment et qui ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis. Il sentit un vague de colère monter en lui, de la colère contre Wes, contre cet inconnu mais surtout contre lui-même. Alors lorsque l'autre demanda, d'une voix pleine de compassion, si tout allait bien, le brun explosa :

- Non ! Non ça ne va pas ! Rien ne va ! Je viens de découvrir que mon meilleur ami que je pensais connaître, a des sentiments pour moi ! En plus je me suis attaché comme un parfait _crétin _à un mec dont je ne sais rien et qui manifestement n'en a rien à faire de moi puisque j'ai attendu en vain de ses nouvelles toute l'après-midi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'ailleurs ? Nous ne sommes pas amis ! Nous ne le serons jamais !

Kurt se tut pendant quelques secondes, étrangement calme lui qui était si émotif d'habitude. Puis il se contenta, pour toute réponse, de murmurer :

- J'ai trouvé mon deuxième vœu.

- Quoi ?

Blaine était trop abasourdi pour pouvoir dire autre chose. Il venait de hurler sur le châtain sans raison, lui crachant au visage tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, et il ne se formalisait pas. Comme s'il avait l'habitude de genre d'accès de colère, comme s'il savait qu'il n'était pas responsable. Debout devant le brun, il semblait à la fois fragile et intouchable :

- J'ai trouvé mon deuxième vœu, répéta-t-il un peu plus fort mais d'une voix toujours aussi douce. Je veux que tu arrêtes de crier.

Le bouclé était de plus en plus surpris. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas ouvrir la bouche. Mais il voulait parler pour exprimer sa rage, son refus de faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Hurler à s'en briser la voix. Hurler pour dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Hurler pour être entendu. Hurler pour être compris. Mais lorsque son regard se perdit dans les yeux bleus de son vis-à-vis, il comprit que ça ne servirait à rien. Et puis, il lut tant de compassion dans ces deux lacs insondables qu'il se pu se résoudre à déverser sa colère sur le châtain qui se montrait si attentionné envers lui.

Il se contenta donc de hocher la tête pour montrer qu'il s'était calmé. Kurt l'aida alors à se relever et ils se mirent à marcher en silence. Aucun n'osait parler en premier, de peur d'interrompre le cours des pensées de l'autre. Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'il ne servait à rien de parler. Un milliard de questions tournaient dans l'esprit agité du châtain, mais il ne voulait pas se montrer trop curieux et indiscret en les posant. Cependant, il ne pu se retenir lorsqu'une phrase prononcée par le brun quelques minutes plus tôt lui revint en mémoire :

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour ne pas t'avoir envoyé de SMS…

- Non. Enfin si… un peu.

- Désolé.

Ils reprirent leur route, de nouveau muets. Ils appréciaient le calme de cette fin d'après-midi. Tout était paisible et ils ne ressentaient pas le besoin de parler, comme si tout mot aurait été superflu. Ils arrivèrent bientôt au bar à smoothie où ils s'étaient arrêtés le midi même. Ils leur semblaient qu'un million de choses s'étaient déroulées depuis. Ils s'installèrent à la même table et une jolie serveuse vint prendre leur commande. Elle sourit en voyant que Kurt, son client favori, était venu accompagné, et par un garçon plutôt mignon qui plus est! Celui-ci resta totalement de marbre face à ses tentatives de séduction, ne quittant pas son vis-à-vis des yeux. Elle finit par s'éloigner, dépitée, se demandant s'il était gay. Il ne semblait pas l'être mais quelque chose dans son regard la faisait douter… ça aurait été un tel gâchis !

Ce ne fut que lorsque la serveuse eut apporté leurs boissons puis disparue à nouveau, que les deux adolescents se mirent à parler en même temps, comme si ce retrouver dans ce lieu connu déliait leurs langues. Ils évoquèrent de nombreux sujets, tout en évitant les questions trop personnelles. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait penser à ses problèmes. Ils discutaient encore, intarissables, lorsque le bar ferma et continuèrent leur conversation dehors, alors que les rues devenaient de plus en plus sombres.

Bientôt les lampadaires s'allumèrent, illuminant la route, mais les deux garçons avaient encore et toujours quelque chose à dire. Plus la nuit avançait, plus leurs propos devenaient incohérents. Ils marchaient tels deux robots et seule la voix de l'autre les maintenait éveillés. Pourtant, ils ne songeaient pas à se taire, comme si c'était devenu pour eux aussi naturel et nécessaire que respirer. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il arriva devant chez lui, alors qu'il habitait à plus d'une heure de bus de son bar préféré, que Kurt réalisa à quel point il était tard. Très tard. 2h30 exactement. Son père allait surement le découper en morceau et le jeter à la mer en voyant qu'il avait très largement dépassé son couvre-feu… Et il ne préférait pas imaginer ce qui allait arriver au brun. Brun qui tombait de sommeil comme le montraient ses paupières lourdes et ses yeux voilé par la fatigue. Le châtain ne pouvait pas le laisser rentrer seul dans cet état-là. Il fit donc la seule chose qui lui semblait responsable : il aida le bouclé à monter les escaliers menant chez lui tout en priant pour que son père soit déjà couché. Il se glissa doucement jusqu'à la chambre d'ami, portant à moitié l'adolescent ensommeillé. Celui-ci s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait mais Kurt parvint à se détacher à grand peine et l'installa sur le lit. Il sourit en voyant l'adorable bouille du bouclé qui s'endormi en posant la tête sur l'oreiller. L'autre ferma silencieusement la porte et se rendit dans sa chambre, la pièce juste à côté. Allongé dans son lit, il arrivait à entendre la respiration de celui qui dormait non loin de là, uniquement séparé de lui par un mur. Malgré la fatigue de plus en plus pesante, il ne parvint pas à se détendre en songeant à ce que dirait son père le lendemain, en voyant qu'un inconnu avait dormi chez lui. Il ne s'endormit qu'à cinq heures, bercé par le souffle paisible et régulier qu'il percevait faiblement. Son sommeil fut si lourd qu'il n'entendit même pas son réveil sonner.

/

Il ne se réveilla que lorsqu'un rayon de soleil caressa doucement son visage pâle, le réchauffant agréablement. Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, ébloui par la luminosité puis se redressa brusquement, regardant avec effroi son réveil. 7h30 ! Son père devait déjà être réveillé et peut-être même avait-il remarqué qu'un inconnu avait dormi dans la chambre d'ami. Kurt se prépara le plus rapidement possible tout en se demandant ce qu'il allait dire à son père. Il retarda le plus possible la confrontation mais dut finalement se résoudre à descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. Il tenta de se faire discret dans les escaliers mais son père l'attendait déjà en faisant les cent pas dans la cuisine. Dès que le châtain apparut, il s'assit, invitant son fils à faire de même. Il était calme, trop calme pour que ce soit naturel, ce qui inquiéta beaucoup Kurt. Son anxiété augmenta encore lorsque Burt prit la parole d'une voix inexpressive qui annonçait une tempête sans précédent :

- Kurt.

Celui-ci retint son souffle, redoutant ce qui allait suivre :

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer la frayeur que j'ai eue hier en ne te voyant pas rentré alors qu'il était plus de minuit. Tu ne répondais pas au téléphone…

- Désolé mais…

- Tais-toi ! Je parle et tu écoutes! La voix avait claqué comme un coup de fouet. Comme je le disais, tu ne répondais pas et Mercedes m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas tous les deux. J'étais très inquiet mais je suis quand même parti me coucher, sachant que tu es un garçon _responsable_.

Il accentua le dernier mot puis ménagea une pause pour appuyer son propos. Kurt en profita pour respirer un grand coup, de plus en plus terrifié par la colère froide de son père :

- Et ce matin, alors que je viens à peine de me réveiller, je trouve un inconnu dans la chambre d'ami, qui dort presque nu, toutes ses affaires éparpillées autour de lui !

Presque nu ? Bien sûr, le bouclé avait du avoir trop chaud avec la couverture en laine… La situation aurait été risible si Kurt n'avait pas été pétrifié par la peur. Il sursauta quand son père explosa perdant son masque de sang froid et de calme :

- JE VEUX UNE EXPLICATION ! QUE S'EST-IL PASSE ENTRE TOI ET CE GARCON ?

Ce pouvait-il qu'il croit que… ? Lui et le beau brun ? L'adolescent se retint difficilement d'exploser de rire, mais en même temps, ça expliquait bien des choses… Comme par exemple pourquoi son père était aussi en colère. Que son fils rentre tard ne l'avait jamais énervé à ce point mais qu'il s'affiche en tant que gay… il ne parvenait pas à gérer. Et, comme tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler, ça le mettait hors de lui. Bien sur, il avait tenté de faire changer son enfant, en vain. Et, quand il avait compris qu'il n'y pouvait rien, il avait refusé d'accepter l'évidence. Il détestait par-dessus tout que Kurt lui rappelle à quel point il était impuissant. Et inviter un garçon chez lui, surtout s'il n'était pas très habillé, était le moyen idéal pour mettre en avant ses… _préférences_. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire le fier, alors le châtain se contenta de répondre, d'une voix aussi neutre que possible :

- Ce… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est juste un garçon que j'ai rencontré il y à quelques semaines. (Un petit mensonge ne ferait que préserver le cœur fragile de son père). Et hier, il était très tard et il n'aurait pu rentrer seul. Alors je l'ai fait dormir ici. Mais c'est juste un ami… il ne s'est absolument rien passé.

- Tu l'as rencontré au lycée ? demanda Burt qui s'était calmé en apprenant que ce garçon n'était pas le petit ami de son fils. Celui-ci voyait ainsi ses soupçons se confirmer ce qui l'énerva beaucoup mais il ne voulait pas risquer de faire ressurgir la colère de son père en faisant la moindre remarque. Alors il répondit, tentant de se convaincre que celui qui avait posé la question était vraiment intéressé par la réponse :

- Non. Tu sais très bien que là-bas, je n'ai aucune chance de rencontrer quelqu'un qui se soucie vraiment de moi hormis Mercedes.

Kurt sourit tristement mais n'obtint pas de réaction de son vis-à-vis qui continua, montrant ainsi qu'il n'était pas totalement apaisé :

- Et quel est le prénom de cet _ami _?

Le châtain réalisa soudain qu'il était toujours incapable de répondre à cette simple question et qu'il avait invité chez lui quelqu'un dont il ne savait rien. Il se sentait idiot mais avait surtout peur que Burt se remette à crier, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire devant au mutisme coupable de son fils :

- SON NOM ! TU CONNAIS SON NOM AU MOINS ?

Kurt n'osa pas prononcer le moindre mot, de peur d'exacerber encore la colère de celui qui lui faisait face et dont le visage virait au violet. Soudain, une voix terriblement suave et sexy, rendue rauque par le sommeil murmura, brisant le silence tendu qui s'était installé après cet éclat :

- Blaine.

Le châtain se retourna lentement et vit apparaître le bouclé en haut des escaliers. Avec son léger sourire charmeur, sa chemise entrouverte et ses cheveux sombres totalement libérés de leur couche de gel habituelle, il était incroyablement séduisant. Kurt se sentit défaillir à cette simple vision et ne put détourner ses yeux de l'inconnu. Non, pas de l'inconnu. De Blaine. Celui-ci descendit vers la cuisine, tel un ange, ou plutôt le démon de la luxure, et vint se placer près de l'autre adolescent pour lui manifester son soutient.

Burt sembla d'autant plus énervé mais il n'osa plus crier, point plutôt positif selon Kurt qui en avait marre de se faire hurler dessus. Il faisait comme si cela ne le touchait pas, mais il était ébranlé. Il était sans aucun doute le roi de la dissimulation et du mensonge. Il voulut aider son père mais celui-ci le repoussa et prépara seul le petit déjeuner, le laissant plus cuire que nécessaire. Malgré l'horrible goût de brulé, l'invité eut la politesse et la délicatesse de finir son assiette et dire qu'il trouvait tout délicieux.

Le châtain, quant à lui, avait l'estomac trop noué pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Même les sourires et clins d'œil du brun ne parvinrent pas à le dérider. Le contraste entre les deux garçons était frappant. L'un se sentait terriblement gêné par la situation bien qu'il fut chez lui alors que l'autre était totalement à l'aise dans cet environnement pourtant hostile.

Lorsque son assiette fut vide, le bouclé monta se préparer et lorsqu'il réapparut dans la cuisine, quelques minutes plus tard, il s'était métamorphosé. Sa chemise fermée jusqu'en haut était désormais maintenue en place par une cravate qui, associée à un blazer rouge et bleu, lui donnait l'air d'un petit écolier model. Mais, plus important encore, il avait de nouveau fait prisonnières ses magnifiques boucles brunes, les étouffant sous une couche de gel. Kurt soupira. Décidément, il le préférait au naturel, totalement sauvage. Indomptable.

Le châtain secoua la tête. Il ne lui servait à rien de fantasmer sur Blaine avec qui il n'avait aucune chance et dont il ne savait rien. Il préféra donc finir de se préparer en vitesse avant de prendre son sac et de sortir de cette maison dont l'air été devenu irrespirable. Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent dehors et, une fois de plus, ils se sentirent gênés, comme décalés par rapport au monde extérieur. Ils se séparèrent, se saluant d'un simple signe de la tête, comme des étrangers. Ce qu'ils n'étaient plus tout à fait…

* * *

Woot woot! Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire! Le poids du monde repose sur vos épaules! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Pas de blabla superflu aujourd'hui, voilà le chapitre 3 ! Chapitre 4 à venir rapidement.

**Albane** est toujours l'auteure !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Colère et pardon**

* * *

Précision : les messages de Kurt sont en _italique_ et ceux de Blaine en **gras**

* * *

Blaine n'avait pas tourné à l'angle de la rue que déjà son portable vibrait dans sa poche. Il le sortit, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et s'empressa d'ouvrir le message :

_Désolé pour mon père et ses œufs brûlés ;  
Le bel inconnu._

Il eut tôt fait de rédiger sa réponse, sans plus se soucier de paraître impatient. Après tout, ils avaient passé la nuit séparés uniquement par un mur et puis, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il appuya donc sur « envoyer » et relut le message, plutôt fier de lui :

**Après la merveilleuse nuit que je viens de passer, rien ne pourrait gâcher ma journée. A part peut-être le fait que tu connaisses mon prénom alors que j'ignore toujours le tien.  
Le beau brun.**

Kurt lut le message et s'installa confortablement dans le bus, avant de répondre, évitant volontairement le sujet pour rendre l'autre fou :

_Ravi que tu aies si bien dormi malgré le fait que le matelas de la chambre d'ami ne soit pas très confortable._

Le bouclé soupira. Il allait vraiment devoir se battre pour pouvoir soutirer la moindre information au châtain. Mais il savait se montrer patient pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait :

**Ce n'est pas mon sommeil qui a rendu cette nuit si particulière à mes yeux ! ;) Mais tu ne réponds pas.**

_Je ne réponds pas à quoi ?_

**A ma question.**

_Quelle question ?_

**Quel est ton prénom ?**

_Oh, cette question…_

**Oui cette question. Tu refuses obstinément de répondre. Tu es une véritable tête de mule !**

_Je sais Blaine, mais il me faut quelque chose pour me motiver._

**Comme un âne à besoin d'une carotte et de la menace d'un bâton pour avancer ?**

_Exactement, j'ai besoin d'une carotte._

**N'oublie pas que la carotte est indissociable du bâton.**

_J'accepte les coups de bâtons, mais uniquement si c'est toi qui frappe ! :)_

Blaine relut plusieurs fois le message, se demandant comment leur conversation avait pu déraper à ce point. Il n'avait jamais parlé à quiconque ainsi, surtout pas à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que depuis la veille. Même avec Wesley, son meilleur ami depuis toujours, il n'avait jamais tenu ce genre de propos plus que suggestifs. Il se serait sentit trop gêné. Mais avec le châtain, il n'avait pas ce genre de tabous. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir tout lui dire, sans être jugé. Il se sentait libéré. Il venait de perdre une amitié très chère à ses yeux mais venait d'en gagner une autre, certes très différente, mais tout aussi bienfaisante. Perdu dans ses pensées, il oublia de répondre et son portable vibrant dans sa main le rappela à la réalité. Il s'empressa d'envoyer un message court mais clair :

**Alors ?**

La réponse ne tarda pas à venir, satisfaisant sa curiosité :

_Kurt, Kurt Hummel. Alors cette carotte ?_

**Joli prénom Kurt.**

Le châtain bouillonnait de rage. C'était à son tour d'attendre mais il n'était pas doué à ce petit jeu-là. Il s'énervait trop rapidement. C'était sans doute son plus gros problème. Son incapacité à gérer ses émotions. Joie, rage, tristesse, il ressentait tout puissance mille. Alors, pour ne pas paraître agressif, il se contenta d'envoyer :

_Je t'écoute._

Sa froideur sembla payer car son portable vibra quelques secondes plus tard. Il afficha un grand sourire vainqueur qui disparut de son visage lorsqu'il réalisa que le bus approchait de son lycée. Plus que cinq petites minutes avant de retourner en enfer. Il ouvrit donc rapidement le SMS, profitant de ses derniers instants de liberté :

**My name is Anderson. Blaine Anderson.**

_Le successeur de James Bond en chair et en os?_

**Oui, enfin apprenti agent secret pour l'instant.**

Kurt sourit en descendant du bus. Ce Blaine était vraiment incroyable. Il avait l'impression qu'ils se comprenaient parfaitement, comme s'ils étaient pareils… Non, le brun n'était certainement pas comme lui. Il devait être entouré d'amis et avait surement une petite amie… Mais il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il perdait son temps en faisant preuve de jalousie. Il entra donc dans le bâtiment scolaire, sans pour autant se mêler à la foule d'adolescents bruyants. Comme il les méprisait tous ces sportifs aux muscles surdéveloppés, ces chearleaders en mini jupes, et eux tous, eux qui ne voulaient pas l'accepter tel qu'il était. Parce qu'il était différent. Parfois, il avait l'impression que les gens pensaient son homosexualité contagieuse, comme une maladie.

Mercedes le rejoignit alors que la cloche sonnait. Heureusement qu'elle était là, tel un ilot de paix et de réconfort au milieu de cet océan d'indifférence. Il sourit en se rappelant les efforts qu'elle avait fourni pour le sociabiliser en le faisant rejoindre divers groupes auxquels elle appartenait. Le dernier en date avait été de Glee Club. Un rassemblement d'adolescents reprenant des chansons toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres. Lui qui adorait chanter avait vraiment été déçu. Parce que l'activité l'intéressait, il avait tenu deux semaines, un record pour lui. Mais il en avait eu assez de ces filles qui croyaient être des stars parce qu'elles chantaient juste. Pathétique. Alors il était parti. Depuis, il lui semblait que Mercedes avait abandonné. Elle se contentait d'être avec lui dès qu'elle le pouvait. Mais il restait seul la plupart du temps. Il disait que cela ne le dérangeait pas mais les regards envieux qu'il lançait aux groupes d'amis autour de lui, disaient le contraire, tout comme la tristesse qui assombrissait perpétuellement ces magnifiques yeux bleus.

Mais ce jour-là, quand elle le rejoignit, Mercedes réalisa que quelque chose avait changé. Elle mit quelques secondes à identifier ce que c'était. Une leur amusée qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des années brillait dans les yeux de son meilleur ami. Elle voulut l'interroger mais les cours commençant, elle fut obligée de se diriger vers sa salle. Kurt se rendit également vers sa salle, mais n'écouta pas un seul mot de ce qu'expliquait sa soporifique prof d'histoire. Il se concentrait uniquement sur son portable qui vibrait à chaque fois qu'il recevait un SMS de Blaine, soit environs toutes les deux minutes. Il s'empressait alors de répondre puis attendait le message suivant, qui ne tardait jamais. Lorsque la matinée se termina, Kurt se sentait léger. Mercedes le rejoignit, bien décidée à découvrir ce qui le rendait aussi joyeux. Mais, malgré ses efforts, elle ne put tirer un seul mot du châtain. Celui-ci, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ne voulait pas parler. Il profitait de cette magnifique journée, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Cela lui suffisait. Alors il se taisait. Seul Blaine semblait être autorisé à savoir ce qu'il pensait. Il lui disait tout, sans pour autant dévoiler sa vie privée. Un accord tacite s'était mis en place entre eux. Ils ne posaient pas de questions indiscrètes et ne se jugeaient pas, quoi que dise l'autre. Cela leur convenait. Kurt ne se souciait plus que de leur échange de messages, répondant le plus vite possible. Il n'avait pas vraiment conscience de ce qui se passait autours de lui, il était comme sur un nuage. Même le fait que quelqu'un se soit encore assis sur lui parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, ne parvint pas à assombrir sa journée. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à ce sentiment de plénitude assez inhabituel pour lui. Il aurait voulu partager sa joie, mais avec qui ? Mercedes ne l'aurait pas compris, les autres ne l'auraient pas écouté. Il se contentait donc de sourire. En silence.

A quelques kilomètres de là, Blaine aussi passait une excellente journée. Il discutait ouvertement de tout et n'importe quoi avec Kurt qui semblait si bien le comprendre. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, il avait réussi à éviter Wes pendant toute la matinée. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver seul avec lui, pas après ce qu'il lui avait avoué la veille. Le bouclé ne s'était toujours pas remis de sa surprise mais avait décidé de ne pas y penser pour ne pas gâcher cette joie qu'il ressentait. Se promenant dans le parc, il profitait du soleil et de sa solitude. Pas un seul Warblers en vue pour se montrer curieux et lui demander l'origine de l'étrange sourire qui ne quittait pas son visage. Quelqu'un dut l'avoir entendu parce qu'au moment où il pensait à ses amis plutôt envahissants, David apparut devant lui, barrant la route. Le brun fit demi-tour mais une main agrippa sa manche, le forçant à s'arrêter :

- Tu vas m'écouter Blaine Anderson !

L'interpellé se figea de surprise. Son ami qui était d'habitude effacé, montrait aujourd'hui une force de caractère qui forçait au respect. Alors il se retourna, abandonnant le combat. David prit la parole, profitant qu'il ait toute l'attention de Blaine :

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre toi et Wes et je ne veux pas savoir, mais vous avez intérêt à régler ça ! Vous êtes meilleurs amis et depuis quelques jours vous vous évitez comme deux étrangers. Va lui parler ! Et vite.

Il s'éloigna avant que le bouclé n'ai pu réagir. Il resta là, les bras ballants. Ce ne fut que lorsque son portable vibra dans sa main qu'il sembla sortir de sa léthargie. Il ouvrit le message, retrouvant son sourire :

_Tout va bien ? Tu ne réponds plus…_

**Oui, oui. Désolé mais j'avais un problème à régler avec un ami… **

_Voilà ce qui arrive quand on s'attache et qu'on se fait des amis !_

**Tu dis ça comme si tu n'en avais aucun ami !**

_Je n'ai pas vraiment d'ami._

**Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !**

_Il y a très peu de personne qui se soucient réellement de moi._

**Et moi alors ?**

_Nous sommes amis ?_

**Bien sûr ! Tu en doutais ?**

_Alors j'ai un ami._

**C'est un bon début. :)**

_Alors c'est quoi ton problème avec cet autre ami ?_

**Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire. Je ne veux pas te déranger avec ça… Ce n'est pas très intéressant.**

_Tu peux tout me dire, nous sommes amis._

**Tu vas me le ressortir encore longtemps ?**

_Oui probablement._

**Maintenant je regrette d'être ton ami ! Les amis sont là pour te soutenir, pas t'envahir !**

Kurt fixa le SMS. Il ne répondit pas parce qu'il n'y avait aucune réponse possible. Il comprenait soudain pourquoi tout cela lui avait paru irréel. Trop rapide. Trop facile. Parce que rien n'avait été vrai. Il s'était fait des illusions. Et voilà, il en payait le prix. Une fois de plus, il avait été humilié à cause de son optimisme et de sa naïveté ! Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait mais le retour à la réalité était toujours aussi dur. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il soit aussi stupide ! Deux ou trois mots gentils et il fondait comme la neige au soleil. Il ne pensait pas mériter toute cette douleur, pourquoi le monde s'acharnait-il contre lui ? Pourquoi chacun de ses moments de bonheur était-il gâché ? Il voulait simplement être comme les autres, un adolescent avec une vie sociale, des amis, une mère…

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, encore. Il se sentait d'autant plus idiot. Stupide émotivité ! Lui avait cru que cette journée sera parfaite ! S'il avait su, il serait resté couché. Le pire était sans doute que son portable ne cessait de vibrer sans sa poche et qu'il avait terriblement envie de répondre. Mais il se fit violence pour ne pas bouger. Il s'était promis d'être fort. Pour ne plus souffrir. Aucune attache. Mais il se sentait terriblement seul. Pour la première fois depuis huit ans, il s'était senti accepté et même si ce sentiment avait été faux, il le regrettait. Il devait être sacrément désespéré pour être nostalgique d'une amitié factice. Il n'avait besoin de personne ! Il s'était toujours retrouvé sans personne vers qui se tourner et ça ne l'avait jamais empêché d'avancer. Certes, c'était plus dur désormais, parce qu'il avait cru ne plus jamais sentir la solitude mais il allait s'habituer. Retourner à sa petite vie tranquille.

Il se sentait migraineux et ce portable qui n'arrêtait pas de vibrer ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. Ces vibrations incessantes l'énervaient vraiment ! S'il s'expliquait clairement avec Blaine, lui faisait comprendre qu'il avait deviné son petit jeu, peut-être qu'il aurait la paix !

Il sortit donc son portable de sa poche et se figea de surprise. Au milieu du couloir. Quelqu'un le bouscula mais il ne s'en rendit même pas compte, les yeux fixés sur son téléphone qui continuait de vibrer entre ces doigts. 105, non 106 messages non lus ! Il se risqua à en ouvrir un, tout en se promettant de ne pas se laisser attendrir :

**Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai dit… Je me sens vraiment mal. Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que j'ai écrit, je veux vraiment être ton ami ! Répond-moi s'il te plait.**

Aucune attache. C'est en se répétant cette phrase que Kurt rédigea sa réponse, sans colère, juste avec résignation :

_Je te pardonne. Mais nous ne sommes pas amis. Nous ne le serons jamais. On a passé un bon moment ensemble, c'est tout. Nous restons des inconnus l'un pour l'autre. Ne tente pas de m'envoyer des SMS ou de m'appeler, je ne répondrais pas. J'espère que tu règleras tes problèmes._

Il replaça son portable dans sa poche et, pour son plus grand bonheur, il cessa de vibrer. Il était triste de ne plus avoir personne à qui parler mais il devait admettre qu'il savait depuis le début que ça finirait ainsi. Il avait toujours eu du mal à se lier aux gens, pourquoi Blaine aurait-il dérogé à la règle ? Mercedes arriva à ce moment-là, toujours bien décidée à découvrir ce qui rendait le châtain aussi heureux et silencieux. Elle fut surprise de voir que, s'il était toujours muet, son sourire béat avait disparu, remplacé par une moue triste et des yeux emplis de larmes. Elle comprit que quelque chose avait changé mais elle ne put tirer un mot de son meilleur ami. En effet, il ne voulait toujours pas parler et il avait peur qu'exprimer ses problèmes à voix haute le rende encore plus stupide et ridicule. Il se sentait soudain très gêné en présence de sa meilleure amie, comme si un mur s'était dressé entre eux. Alors il se tut, ressassant son chagrin. Il se trouvait vraiment pathétique. Il savait désormais pourquoi personne ne voulait apprendre à le connaître. Il n'en avait pas envie non plus ! Il se demandait comment Mercedes pouvait supporter de rester avec lui. S'il avait pu, il aurait fui le plus loin possible. Il avait tellement honte de lui-même et de la façon qu'il avait de toujours en faire trop, de réagir excessivement. Il en avait marre ! Et être au lycée, entouré de tous ces élèves indifférents n'améliorait ni son amour propre, ni son humeur.

Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : que les cours se finissent pour qu'il soit enfin en week-end ! Il rentrerait rapidement chez lui et se mettrait au fond de son lit, sous un amoncellement de couvertures qu'il ne quitterait pas pendant deux jours. Il regarderait une comédie romantique tout en mangeant plusieurs kilos de glace. De la glace à la vanille et au caramel, idéal pour oublier, tout oublier. Mais il lui restait encore à tenir pendant quelques heures. Heures qu'il passa à regarder les mouches voler tout en somnolant sur sa table. Lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit, il rentra chez lui, l'esprit embrumé. Une seule chose semblait claire pour lui. Blaine n'en avait rien à faire de lui ! Il se sentait tellement idiot d'y attacher tant d'importance, mais il ne pouvait cesser de penser au brun, à son sourire, à ses yeux. C'était à cause de ses yeux qu'il s'était cru apprécié et même accepté. Ces magnifiques yeux noisette qui en disaient tellement long et qui ne paraissaient pas pouvoir se détourner de lui. Stupide regard charmeur !

Mais il ne voulait plus y penser, il voulait juste s'étendre dans son lit et se goinfrer. Au diable son régime équilibré ! Il se rendit donc dans la cuisine où il ne trouva pas la moindre trace de glace. Maudit soit son père et sa boulimie chronique ! Déçu, il retourna dans sa chambre avec un pot de pop corn et partit à la recherche de sa comédie favorite, Quand Harry rencontre Sally. Ce ne fut qu'après une demi-heure de recherche intensive qu'il se souvint d'avoir prêté le DVD à Mercedes. Il se contenta donc de s'étendre sur son lit, incapable de trouver le moindre réconfort. Décidément, ce n'était pas sa journée ! Il finit par allumer la télé sur n'importe qu'elle chaine, juste pour combler le silence qui l'oppressait. Il était incapable du moindre mouvement et il ne parvenait pas non plus à s'endormir. Il se trouvait donc dans un état semi-comateux lorsque le bruit de l'interphone le sortit de sa torpeur.

/

La journée de Blaine avait également viré au cauchemar. Entre David qui insistait, à grand renfort de coups de coude et de clins d'œil, pour qu'il parle à Wes ; et ce dernier qui voulait absolument se retrouver seul avec lui, il avait dû ruser. Il sortait rapidement de la salle dès que la sonnerie retentissait et se cachait aux intercours pour éviter au maximum la bande de Warblers qui l'accompagnait habituellement. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à subir un interrogatoire. Il se sentait idiot d'avoir envoyé ce SMS, il aurait dû prévoir qu'il blesserait Kurt. Il se sentait de plus en plus seul, tous ses proches s'éloignant peu à peu de lui. Ses parents, Wes et maintenant le châtain… Et il savait que c'était de sa faute. Ce n'était pas les autres qui l'abandonnait mais lui qui fuyait les problèmes. Le moindre petit tracas et il partait en courant. Mais il devait apprendre à faire face. Tenter d'oublier et de tourner la page n'était pas la solution. Il ne laissait que des regrets derrière lui. Il décida donc d'affronter ces problèmes. Mais un seul à la fois. D'abord il s'occuperait de Wes puis de Kurt et de sa maudite tendance à se vexer à la moindre blague. Quant à ses parents… il n'était pas sûr de vouloir leur parler.

Le bouclé partit donc à la recherche du leader des Warblers. Il le trouva en train de discuter avec un groupe d'amis. Mais il s'interrompit en voyant arriver celui qui l'avait évité toute la journée. Ils s'éloignèrent pour parler au calme mais ils étaient incapables de prononcer le moindre mot. Wes prit sur lui pour briser le silence pesant qui s'était installé :

- Tu t'es enfin décidé à venir me parler ! Je suis très honoré !

Blaine n'eut même pas un sourire face à cette piètre tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, sa voix était froide, déconnectée de toutes les émotions qui bouillonnaient en lui :

- Nous sommes amis depuis longtemps et je ne veux pas perdre cette amitié. Ce que tu m'as dit hier (Seulement ?) m'a surpris. Je ne te juge pas, je n'en ai pas le droit, mais sache que tes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques… Je ne suis pas gay !

- Ouvre les yeux ! Bien sûr que tu es gay ! Regarde-toi enfin ! Tu as toujours été attiré par moi !

C'en fut trop pour le bouclé qui ne put retenir la vague de colère déferlant en lui :

- Je ne suis PAS gay ! Ne tente pas de me changer ! Et surtout, ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité. Tu n'as jamais été qu'un frère pour moi et maintenant je ne te reconnais même pas ! Tu es devenu un étranger à mes yeux !

Devant cette tirade enflammée, Wes ne sut que répondre et se contenta de partir. Le brun resté seul respira longuement pour se calmer. Affronter la vérité en face n'était pas toujours une bonne idée. Et il avait un peu peur de rencontrer le même résultat s'il allait parler à Kurt. Il réfléchit donc à une solution alternative pour s'excuser durant tout le reste de l'après-midi. En vain. Son esprit ne cessait de s'éparpiller, inventant les scénarios les plus farfelus, allant du feu d'artifice au message écrit dans le ciel. Rien de très original. L'idée idéale lui vint alors que la cloche sonnait, annonçant la fin des cours et par la même le week-end. Il cherchait un moyen d'oublier cette journée catastrophique et soudain, ça s'imposa à lui. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? Plutôt fier de ce plan, il sortit rapidement du lycée et se dirigea vers le centre commercial, non loin de là.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, il se trouvait devant la maison de Kurt, hésitant à mettre son projet à exécution. Mais il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour. Alors il posa sur le perron le sac qu'il tenait à la main, sonna et s'enfuit en courant.

/

Kurt attendit quelques secondes que son père ouvre la porte puis se souvint qu'il ne rentrerait que tard dans la soirée. Il se leva donc avec maladresse, les muscles endoloris. Il manqua de trébucher sur ses chaussures mais finit par atteindre l'entrée entier. Il ouvrit la porte et mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il n'y avait personne. Génial, il s'était levé pour rien ! Non, pas tout à fait… Il y avait un sac au sol. Un sac rose bonbon qu'il ramassa, légèrement inquiet mais surtout intrigué. Il s'assit sur le canapé et regarda ce que contenait le colis mystère. Il sortit un énorme pot de glace à la vanille et au caramel ainsi qu'un DVD de 'Quand Harry rencontre Sally'. Tout ce dont il avait rêvé pendant l'après-midi. Mais qui avait pu savoir… ? Mercedes n'aurait pas été si prévenante et son père ne connaissait pas aussi bien ses goûts… Il fouilla le sac et finit pas trouve une enveloppe à son nom. Il ne reconnut pas l'écriture mais l'ouvrit rapidement, curieux. Ses yeux parcoururent la feuille couverte de cette magnifique calligraphie, surpris :

**Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce SMS maladroit. Tu dois être tout aussi mal que je le suis, alors voilà tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour retrouver le moral. J'avais le pressentiment que ça te plairais. J'espère que tu comprends. Enjoy ! **

**B.**

« Adorable » fut la seule chose à laquelle pu penser la châtain. Blaine le comprenait tellement bien ! Ils étaient pareils finalement. Et même s'il était toujours en colère contre le brun, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps à une telle offrande de paix. Il pourrait bien se faire un peu désirer un peu tout de même… Mais pour l'heure, il n'avait envie que d'une chose. En profiter ! Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il remonta dans sa chambre, s'installa confortablement, et commença le film.

Bien au chaud sous les couvertures, la glace serrée contre son cœur, il ne tarda pas à s'endormir ; un magnifique sourire illuminant de nouveau son visage pâle.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Et non, je ne suis pas morte! (oui, on y a cru) (et bien que j'ai failli mourir jeudi en regardant l'épisode 4) (et puis même si j'étais morte ce n'est pas moi qui écrit cette histoire donc pas grave)

Grâce à une petite erreur de manipulation ET un iPad qui avait choisit son camp (le dark side, c'est à dire le mien) j'ai réussi à avoir ce chapitre, à le corriger et à le publier! *danse de la joie accompagné d'un chant indien primitif manifestant la joie*

Breef. Très de bavardage, voici le 4ème chapitre de Le Génie des Smoothies Renversés, par **Albane** ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Réconciliation

Durant la semaine qui suivit, les deux adolescents ne cessèrent de penser l'un à l'autre, sans pour autant s'envoyer le moindre message. Blaine ne savait pas si son cadeau avait été apprécié et ce silence le faisait craindre de s'être trompé. Il avait pourtant été tellement sûr de lui… mais il doutait désormais.

En réalité, Kurt avait adoré cette attention à la fois simple et sincère mais il profitait de sa vengeance en le faisait attendre. Et il tenait ainsi sa promesse de ne pas s'attendrir trop facilement. Il avait été touché, bien sûr, mais il avait souffert trop souvent pour ne pas faire preuve de réserve et de prudence. Il était perpétuellement dans l'attente que tout se brise et qu'il souffre. Une fois de plus.

L'amour qu'il avait porté à sa mère s'était transformé en douleur et il ne voulait pus jamais ressentir une telle peine. Il ne s'en relèverait probablement pas. Il continuait donc à vivre sa vie de lycéen solitaire mais l'image de Blaine le poursuivait partout. Ses boucles brunes, ses sourires charmeurs et ses yeux… Il ne savait pas vraiment comment définir ce qu'il ressentait. Ils se connaissaient à peine après tout. Tout était tellement nouveau pour lui… Il se doutait bien que ce qu'il ressentait était exacerbé par la solitude qui l'accompagnait depuis des années.

Comme toujours.

A chaque fois, il gâchait tout en voulant trop en faire. Il allait trop vite, demandant toujours plus… il était tellement impatient de vivre. Mais il venait de se faire un nouvel ami, pour la première fois depuis huit ans, et c'était la seule chose à laquelle il voulait penser. Leur relation, qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir, évoluerait à son rythme et la brusquer n'arrangerait rien. Il attendait donc avant d'envoyer un SMS à Blaine. En plus, il adorait cette situation parce qu'il était en position de force et se sentait désiré. Biens sûr, il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas éternellement et finirait par envoyer un message au bouclé.

Mais pas tout de suite, ils avaient tout leur temps…

Au lycée en revanche, il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il n'était tout simplement pas à sa place. Il ne parlait presque plus à Mercedes qui ne comprenait pas les raisons de son éloignement soudain. Lorsqu'il la voyait, il n'avait rien à lui dire et se sentait gêné. Il restait donc seul la plupart du temps. Ce n'était plus par contrainte mais par choix. Bien sur, il s'en voulait d'abandonner ainsi celle qui avait été la pour lui, mais elle avait beaucoup d'autres amis et se passerait très bien du poids qu'il pensait représenter pour elle.

Il avait tord. La pauvre Mercedes ne comprenait plus son comportement étrange et se sentait terriblement seule sans lui. Elle avait d'autres personnes vers qui se tourner mais aucune ne la comprenait aussi bien que Kurt. Il y avait entre eux une complicité qu'elle ne partageait avec personne d'autre. Contrairement à ce que pensait la plupart des gens, c'était elle qui avait besoin de lui et non pas l'inverse. Il était tellement fort, tellement rassurant, telle une ancre, une montagne immuable. Un point de repère toujours présent.

Alors qu'elle n'avait pas été là pour lui lorsqu'il avait eu besoin d'elle huit ans auparavant.

Elle avait eu peur de toute cette tristesse qui avait changé le petit garçon rieur qu'il était, et l'avait alors laissé tomber égoïstement. Elle n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de comprendre son erreur. Alors elle avait fait de son mieux pour se rattraper mais sans jamais s'être pardonnée d'avoir laissé les autres le rejeter. Si elle l'avait défendu lorsqu'on se moquait de lui, il n'aurait pas à subir cette solitude qui lui gâchait la vie. Personne n'aurait rejeté ce garçon au caractère si merveilleux. Au lieu de cela, elle avait suivi le mouvement pendant des semaines avant de revenir vers lui. Elle s'était alors promise de tout faire pour alléger sa peine. Mais elle n'avait pas réussi à s'amender. Alors elle le perdait petit à petit. Il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui méritait d'être son ami et elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle était juste triste et surtout jalouse de l'amitié naissante entre Blaine et lui qui semblait le rendre si heureux alors qu'elle-même avait échoué à lui faire retrouver le sourire.

Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de le faire parler mais le châtain se contenta de sourire énigmatiquement avant de s'éloigner, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été grâce à elle. Elle resta donc seule avec son désarroi, se maudissant intérieurement.

/

Blaine aussi était désemparé. Il ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi son portable restait obstinément silencieux. Il avait été tellement sur que son cadeau était idéal et qu'il allait vite se faire pardonner. Mais il n'avait eut aucun signe de Kurt et ce malgré le fait qu'il se soit excusé une bonne centaine de fois. Peut-être devait-il simplement faire preuve de patience. Il avait compris, lors de sa première rencontre avec le châtain, que celui-ci avait beaucoup souffert. Il savait qu'il n'était jamais facile de gagner la confiance de quelqu'un et que ce serait particulièrement difficile cette fois-ci. Il voulait juste que l'autre comprenne qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal et était près à prendre le temps qu'il faudrait pour vaincre la méfiance de Kurt. Mais pour y arriver, il fallait qu'ils se parlent à nouveau !

Il regardait son portable le plus souvent possible mais ne recevait aucune nouvelle de Kurt. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à avoir disparut. Wes n'était pas venu en cours depuis leur dispute " à cause d'un virus " selon David. Mais Blaine avait peur que ce soit de sa faute. Il s'était peut-être montré un peu trop brutal… Mais ce que Wesley avait sous entendu ne lui avait pas plu. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes… ce pouvait-il qu'il se comporte comme un gay ?

Même s'il avait été blessé lors de cette altercation, il savait qu'il aurait dû rendre visite au "malade" pour voir s'il tout allait bien et s'il pouvait faire quelque chose. Mais il n'en avait pas le courage. Sa peur d'affronter ses problèmes refaisait surface ! Malgré son apparente assurance en toute circonstance, il n'en menait pas large. Il avait juste appris à cacher sa douleur et ses hésitations derrière des sourires. Il ne voulait plus faire face parce que lorsqu'il agissait véritablement, il empirait les choses. Ce qui le démoralisait vraiment… et puis, il était tellement plus simple de ne rien faire et d'attendre. De toute façon il ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu dire à Wesley qu'il avait beaucoup de mal a reconnaitre ces derniers temps. Depuis quelques jours, il se sentait maladif et ses réflexions lui donnaient de nombreuses migraines. Seule la musique parvenait à l'apaiser. Alors, pour oublier le reste, il s'impliqua totalement dans les répétitions des Warblers. Il s'accaparait tous les solos, sa voix d'ange guidant les autres. Il n'était jamais content, faisant durer les répétitions des heures durant, incapable de trouver satisfaction. Il attendait toujours plus de lui-même et ne cessait de faire des remarques à ses amis qui faisaient de leur mieux pour l'accompagner. Il était devenu autoritaire et susceptible. Insupportable.

Pour remédier à ce changement désagréable, David convia, sans en dire un mot au brun, une assemblée extraordinaire avec tous les membres du groupe. Ils conclurent après discussion, que Blaine était stressé et qu'il fallait lui laisser du temps et surtout de la liberté. C'est ce qu'ils firent. Le bouclé se rendit rapidement compte que quelque chose avait changé et il remerciait ses amis d'avoir compris son besoin de solitude. Il lui fallait se retrouver parce qu'il était vraiment perdu, même s'il refusait de le montrer. Entre Kurt et Wesley, il cherchait désespérément ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour les perdre tous, les deux. Et les choses ne s'amélioraient pas non plus avec ses parents. Il s'était encore disputé avec eux et avait fini par s'enfermer dans sa chambre pendant tout le week-end. La cause était toujours la même. Ils voulaient qu'il se concentre exclusivement sur ses études et donc qu'il abandonne les Warblers qui lui prenaient trop de temps. De plus, ils considéraient cette activité extrascolaire peu digne d'un garçon tel que lui. Le problème, c'était que la musique était la seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir et de sourire. Inlassablement. Ses parents, un banquier réputé et une psy, ne parvenaient pas à le comprendre. Entre son père qui attendait toujours le meilleur de lui, n'excusant aucune erreur, et sa mère qui tentait d'analyser chacune de ses paroles, il ne savait plus vers qui se tourner. Alors il ne leur parlait plus. Se contentant de venir le week-end et de sortir le plus souvent possible pour ne pas avoir à endurer le poids de leurs regards déçus.

Blaine pensait à la colère et la rancœur qu'il éprouvait envers ses parents lorsque la cloche retentit, le sortant de ses sombres pensées. Il quitta rapidement le lycée pour aller se promener et manger un morceau même s'il n'avait pas vraiment faim. Il avait deux heures rien que pour lui et ce sans avoir eut à mentir ce qui était une amélioration certaine ! Il ne prêta aucune attention à l'endroit où il se rendait, laissant son instinct le guider. Il marcha pendant de longues minutes et lorsqu'il releva finalement la tête, il se figea de surprise. Pourquoi diable était-il attiré par ce maudit bar à smoothie ? Il avait envie de tout sauf de se retrouver dans cette rue qui lui rappelait Kurt. Même cette odeur si particulière de fruit était associée au châtain ! Il voulut faire demi-tour mais ce jeudi était particulièrement chaud et il avait terriblement soif et puis il devait s'avouer à lui-même qu'il avait très envie de se rappeler la complicité qu'il avait eut avec le châtain dans ce bar… Une boisson ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. Il traversa donc la rue mais s'arrêta, la main sur la poigné de la porte. Il était là. Assis à leur table, tout seul. Il sirotait un smoothie une irrésistible mimique d'ange sur son visage.

Le bouclé songea à retourner de là où il venait mais avant qu'il ait pu bouger, l'autre releva la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se quitter. Iris mordorées et iris bleues. Un magnifique sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres de Kurt, ce que le brun interpréta comme un signe l'autorisant à entrer. Il poussa la porte et se dirigea tout droit vers l'autre adolescent, avançant à travers la foule. Blaine prit la parole rapidement, sachant qu'il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps avant que sa colère disparaisse devant cet air innocent :

- Je ne comprends plus rien ! Tu refuses de m'envoyer le moindre message pendant une semaine, et là, j'arrive et tu me souris comme si tout était pardonné. Alors il va falloir que tu sois clair. Tu m'en veux encore oui ou non ?

Le châtain ne répondit pas tout de suite une lueur amusée brillant dans ses yeux bleus. Le brun se sentit fondre devant ce regard. Comment pouvait-il être à la fois insupportablement irritant et tellement adorable ? L'autre finit par dire, acceptant d'expliquer sa conduite plus qu'étrange :

- Non. Je ne t'en veux plus. En réalité, je t'ai pardonné dès que j'ai découvert ce que contenait le sac rose… J'en avais besoin et tu l'as su. Comme si nous étions… télépathiques. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi. Surtout lorsque je me suis endormi devant le film.

Le plus jeune le regarda, partagé entre la surprise et l'envie de crier. Il venait de passer une semaine à se demander ce qu'il avait fait de mal… pour rien ! S'en fut trop pour lui et il lâcha, déversant l'irritation et la tension qu'il avait accumulées durant les jours précédents :

- Tu ne m'as pas envoyé de SMS par pur caprice ? Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point j'étais inquiet, à me demander en permanence si tu parviendrais à me pardonner. Je n'arrivais plus à manger ou à dormir tellement je redoutais que ce message est détruit notre amitié naissante ! Et toi tu voulais juste me faire attendre ? Pas par colère ou ressentiment, non juste pas amusement !

Le châtain ne sut que répondre. Cette tirade était tellement sincère, pleine de souffrance et d'incompréhension. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un se mettait dans un tel état pour lui. Il réalisa soudain à quel point ses actions se répercutaient sur Blaine et il se sentit mal d'avoir réagit aussi égoïstement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de penser aux autres avant d'agir parce qu'il savait que ça ne les intéressait pas. Mais le bouclé se souciait vraiment de lui. Il s'était tellement bien adapté à la solitude qu'il n'était même plus capable de vivre en société. Il voulut s'excuser mais l'autre secoua la tête, signifiant ainsi qu'il comprenait et que le sujet était clos.

Il s'assit près de lui, mais aucun n'osait prendre la parole après cette explication. Le châtain finit par parler, plus pour briser le silence que pour dire quelque chose en particulier :

- Aujourd'hui ça fait exactement une semaine qu'on s'est rencontré et qu'on a eu notre première conversation, ici même…

Seulement ? Songea le brun. Il s'était passé tellement de choses depuis. La déclaration surprise de Wes, la dispute avec ses parents… Et puis, il avait l'impression de connaître Kurt depuis bien plus longtemps. Plusieurs mois au moins. Pourtant, il devait avouer qu'il ne connaissait pas grand-chose sur lui… Ni sa couleur préférée, ni le nom de sa mère. Pour se rattraper mais également par curiosité, il voulut poser une question au châtain mais celui-ci le devança, comme si leurs pensées avaient suivi le même court :

- Tu as un animal de compagnie ?

- Euh… Oui. Un labrador que j'adore et que j'ai depuis des années… il s'appelle Cookie.

- Trop mignon ! Tu aimes les cookies ?

- C'est à mon tour de poser une question ! Mais oui je raffole de cookies ! J'en mangerai quel que soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit si je pouvais. Mais je suis incapable d'en préparer convenablement…

Blaine afficha une mimique tellement adorable en disant cela, que l'autre ne pu résister et lui accorda une question :

- Hum… Alors… J'ai rencontré ton _charmant_ père mais je ne sais toujours rien de ta mère. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Mauvaise question. Le bouclé le comprit avant même d'avoir finit sa phrase. Le sourire de Kurt disparut immédiatement et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Il finit par expliquer, d'une voix tremblante et presque inaudible dans le bar bruyant :

- Elle s'appelait Maria. Elle était tout simplement géniale… J'ai tellement de bons souvenirs avec elle… Elle me comprenait et était sans doute la meilleure mère de la planète. Et puis, alors que j'ai eut huit ans, elle a eu un accident de voiture et elle est… morte.

Sa voix se brisa en un sanglot. Les larmes coulaient désormais le long de ses joues et il les essuya d'un revers rageur. Il se sentait tellement stupide d'être toujours aussi affecté alors que huit années s'étaient écoulées. Blaine ne le trouvait pas stupide du tout, au contraire. Il était tellement mal d'avoir posé cette question. Si seulement il avait su se taire ! Mais il ne s'excusa pas, parce que ça n'aurait servi à rien, le mal était fait. Ça ne soulagerait pas le châtain. Alors il se tut.

C'est en silence qu'il se leva, en silence qu'il fit le tour de la table et toujours en silence qu'il prit l'autre dans sas bras. Il le sentit trembler contre lui et le sera d'autant plus fort. Il espérait exprimer ainsi tout ce qu'il n'aurait pas pu dire à voix haute, tout ce qu'il n'était pas prêt à dire. À quel point il était désolé et surtout qu'il serait là pour lui et que s'il ne pouvait pas comprendre totalement ce qu'il ressentait, il le soutenait. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses propres joues, se mêlant à celles de Kurt qui se laissait aller contre l'épaule réconfortante qui s'offrait à lui.

On aurait pu croire, en les voyant s'enlacer ainsi sans aucune gêne au milieu du bar, qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune couple partageant une étreinte amoureuse. Mais c'était tellement plus que cela. Il n'y avait aucun sentiment, juste une totale compréhension entre deux êtres qui faisaient face à une évidence : ils ne seraient plus jamais seuls.

* * *

Ceci est un message qui fait appel à votre grand coeur de lecteur et surtout de Klainer. Je vous demande de redonnez confiance à une auteure qui a tendance à perdre la sienne... Aidez moi à lui faire comprendre à quel point elle a du talent. S'il vous plait. *note mélo-dramatique de l'après midi*


	5. Chapter 5

Hello there! Voilà venu une nouveau chapitre du Génie des Smoothies Renversés! Aujourd'hui l'auteure a décidé de sortir de l'ombre et de vous offrir un petit message... Albane, la paroles est à vous!

**Et oui! Il existe bien une petite auteur tremblotante qui ne se manifeste que maintenant afin de vous mettre en garde : la suite de cette histoire (il y aura onze chapitres) contient des propos homophobes, de la violence, des disputes pleines de haine et une sorte de réconciliation sur l'oreiller (pas de M non!). Mais commençons par le commencement!**

** Tout d'abord je voudrais vous remercier pour votre soutien qui s'est manifesté par vos nombreux commentaires adorables qui me font immanquablement sourire ! Vous m'aidez beaucoup et m'inspirez également! Je crois que je n'aurais fini cette histoire sans vous et l'incroyable talent de chantage de Citrus Tee! Chacune de vos merveilleuses reviews me motive un peu plus, alors merci encore ;)**

**C'est donc pour vous remercier (plus que ne saurait le faire ce petit mot) que je publie la suite de mon histoire. J'ai longuement hésité puisqu'elle ne me plaît pas forcément et que j'ai eu du mal a écrire ce chapitre mais je me suis dit que je devais finir. Je crois que je vous le dois d'une certaine façon...**

**Bien sur, vous avez le droit de vous arrêter au chapitre 4 et de penser que tout ira bien dans le meilleur des mondes pour notre heureux couple! Mais malheureusement ce n'est pas ce qui arrive, enfin pas tout de suite... Voilà donc libre à vous de choisir de lire ou non la suite, sachant que les Klainers pourront être choqués!**

**J'espère ne pas vous décevoir! Bien entendu je suis toujours ouverte à vos remarques positives ou non, constructives ou non. XD**

**Merci encore! **

**_Albane_**

Assez de blabla, le chapitre 5 vous attends ! Comme d'habitude, je ne possède rien, même pas l'histoire (huh)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Sebastian

Depuis leur réconciliation et la crise de larmes qui avait suivi, les deux garçons étaient devenus plus proches, inséparables. Ils avaient en effet appris à mieux se connaître, et surtout à se faire confiance. Ça avait été particulièrement difficile pour Kurt qui ne parvenait pas à oublier son passé, mais il avait finalement appris à baisser ses barrières et à se livrer. Pourtant, malgré la confiance qu'il accordait au brun, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander combien de temps tout cela allait durer. Il attendait que tout se brise et qu'il soit seul de nouveau, cette angoisse sourde le suivait partout. Ce n'était qu'en présence de Blaine qu'il se calmait, comme s'il suffisait qu'il soit là pour l'apaiser. Il profitait donc de leurs conversations pour parler et apprendre à vivre, à se reconstruire. Ainsi, durant la semaine suivante, ils se posèrent de nombreuses questions auxquelles ils répondaient le plus sincèrement possible, sans faux semblants. Blaine avait appris d'un Kurt rougissant que sa couleur préférée était devenu le mordoré lorsqu'il avait plongé pour la première son regard dans les iris du brun. En contrepartie, celui-ci avoua avec une certaine honte qu'il avait tendance à monter sur les meubles, quels qu'ils soient. Là-haut, il se sentait libre de ne pas être le garçon modèle qu'on voulait qu'il soit. Cette singulière particularité fit beaucoup rire le châtain qui l'imaginait très bien se réfugier sur une commode ou un canapé.

Chacune de leur conversation les dévoilait un peu plus aux yeux de l'autre et ils se découvrirent de nombreux points communs, comme le fait de dormir en boule et entortillés dans les draps. Kurt parla de son plus grand rêve qui était de pouvoir aller à Paris, et jalousa beaucoup le brun qui s'y rendrait justement durant les vacances. Devant son adorable bouille de petit garçon envieux, Blaine lui promit de lui envoyer le plus de photos possible pour faire comme s'il était avec lui en haut de la tour Eiffel. Ils partageaient également le même avis sur les classiques de Disney, les qualifiant d'une même voix de "juste extraordinairement géniaux!" puis se jurait de faire un "marathon Disney" dès qu'ils en auraient l'occasion. Mais bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur tout. Un jeudi, ils argumentèrent pendant une heure pour décider si les chats étaient mieux que les chiens. Kurt assurait que oui alors que Blaine exposait avec énergie et conviction que ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Après un long échange et des arguments de plus en plus stupides, ils finirent par exploser de rire face à l'incohérence de leur raisonnement. Il leur fallut de nombreuses minutes pour retrouver leur calme et sécher leurs larmes, conséquences de leur fou rire.

Mais, s'ils partagèrent de nombreux fous rires incontrôlables, au bout de quelques semaines, ils évoquèrent des sujets à la fois plus sérieux et plus personnels. Kurt parla beaucoup de Mercedes, expliquant comment elle lui avait sauvé la vie en le soutenant alors que tout le monde le repoussait, quelques mois après l'accident. Il parla avec amertume et incompréhension de l'obstacle que représentait l'indifférence des autres élèves, l'empêchant de se faire une place au lycée. Le bouclé, quant à lui, se libéra d'un poids en racontant à haute voix les problèmes qu'il rencontrait avec ses parents et leurs disputes de plus en plus violentes. Ils voulaient faire de lui un avocat ou un médecin avec une vie bien rangée, une famille et une maison de banlieue. Ils ne se souciaient absolument pas de ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Bien que ces sujets soient sensibles et qu'il leur soit difficile d'en parler, ils se sentaient plus léger après avoir fini de s'expliquer, content d'avoir pu en discuter avec quelqu'un qui ne le jugeait pas et l'écoutait toujours avec beaucoup de patience et de compassion.

Cependant, ils gardaient une partie de leur vie cachée, comme un jardin secret qu'ils n'étaient pas prêt à partager, pas encore. Ainsi, Kurt passa sous silence ses histoires familiales. Il ne voulait plus pleurer devant le brun et donc évitait de penser à sa mère lorsqu'il était avec lui, sachant que ce sujet le rendait particulièrement sensible et émotif. Blaine, de son coté, se garda de parler de ses problèmes avec Wesley puisqu'il ne savait pas vraiment qu'en penser.

Le Warbler était finalement revenu en cours mais il n'était plus vraiment le même. Il s'était renfermé sur lui-même et n'avait plus cherché à se retrouver seul avec Blaine, il semblait avoir compris la leçon. Ils s'évitaient donc le plus souvent possible. Le bouclé évitait d'ailleurs tout le monde. Il ne parlait plus à ses amis, ce qui les inquiétait beaucoup. Lui qui était habituellement si communicatif semblait avoir perdu toute envie de s'exprimer. Seule la musique parvenait à faire revivre l'ancien Blaine qui manquait tellement à ses proches. Durant les répétitions des Warblers, il menait les autres avec entrain, s'amusant beaucoup. Chanter lui avait toujours permis d'être lui-même, de se lâcher, et, le plus souvent, de monter sur les meubles. Il exprimait alors toute sa bonne humeur. Car oui, Blaine était heureux. Même si tout n'allait pas parfaitement bien dans sa vie, il souriait inlassablement, sans même avoir à se forcer. Il n'avait jamais pensé que quelqu'un pourrait le mettre dans un tel état d'allégresse et pourtant… Kurt était en permanence dans ses pensées, le rendant rêveur et distrait, ce qui inquiétait son entourage. Ses parents devinrent soucieux, non pas à cause de son changement de caractère lorsqu'il était chez lui mais parce que ses professeurs se plaignaient de son inattention en cours et de ses notes qui chutaient. Ils en vinrent même à sa demander s'ils ne devraient pas mettre leur fils dans le public pour forger son caractère. Et le fait qu'il s'implique tellement dans la chorale de son lycée leur faisait peur. Et si, à force de ne côtoyer que des garçons, il était devenu gay ? Ils ne pouvaient pas envisager cette possibilité sans frissonner. Leur enfant adoré avait été élevé avec des manières, jamais il n'aurait déshonoré sa famille d'une telle façon. Ils avaient déjà assez de mal à se remettre de la honte causée par les choix professionnels de leur fils ainé Cooper !

Ils auraient sans doute eu une crise cardiaque s'ils avaient su que Blaine ne parlaient plus qu'à Kurt, un garçon ouvertement gay. Le brun ne parvenait pas à le sortir de ses pensées, même quand ils étaient loin de l'autre. Entre autres parce qu'ils n'étaient jamais vraiment séparés, leurs portables assurant une connexion permanente entre eux. Ils discutaient durant la majeure partie de la journée, qu'ils soient en cours ou chez eux, et parfois même lorsqu'ils avaient une conversation avec d'autres personnes, ce qui devenait de plus en plus rare. Ils se comportaient comme s'ils n'étaient plus que deux sur Terre.

Se parler leur était devenu nécessaire, même lorsqu'ils n'avaient rien à se dire. Dès qu'ils pensaient à quelque chose de drôle ou de remarquable, ils s'empressaient d'envoyer un message à l'autre qui répondait immédiatement. Parfois, leurs conversations consistaient en un simple échange de smiley mais ils se fichaient de paraîtres mièvres et stupides tant qu'ils avaient l'impression de ne pas être seuls. Mais ils ne se parlaient pas uniquement quand ils allaient bien. Ils avaient enfin trouvé une personne vers qui se tourner lorsqu'ils étaient angoissés et il n'était pas rare qu'ils s'appellent au milieu de la nuit à cause d'une crise de larmes ou d'un cauchemar. L'autre le rassurait alors d'une voix douce, sans jamais le juger, sachant qu'ils avaient tous deux eu des passés difficiles.

S'ils n'avaient pas souvent le temps de se voir, ils prirent tout de même l'habitude de se retrouver tous les jeudis pour manger ensembles. Pourtant, la plupart du temps, ils ne touchaient pas à la nourriture, se contentant de parler et surtout de se regarder. Parfois, ils passaient même plusieurs minutes perdus dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, sans aucun mot. Plus rien ne comptait hormis ce regard et parler n'avait plus aucune utilité tant ils se sentaient proches. Malheureusement, ces instants de complicités disparaissaient rapidement et ils devaient attendre une semaine avant de se revoir. Cependant, malgré cette sensation de frustration, jamais ils ne tentèrent de se voir à un autre endroit ou à un autre moment. Ces rendez-vous étaient une sorte de rituel en rappel de leur première rencontre et ils trouvaient rassurant de pouvoir s'accrocher à quelque chose d'immuable.

Deux mois passèrent ainsi, sans vraiment qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Il semblait que rien ne pourrait détruire leur amitié, si ce n'est un sentiment plus fort. Kurt avait vite réalisé qu'il attendait plus de cette relation. Blaine représentait tout ce qu'il avait toujours cherché chez un garçon et il était sans doute tombé amoureux de lui le jour même de leur rencontre. Mais l'autre ne semblait pas prêt à l'entendre et il n'était pas sur de vouloir le lui dire. Il avait trop peur que cela brise leur lien. Alors il ne pressait pas les choses, laissant le temps agir. Ils avaient tout leur temps et cette situation lui convenait pour l'instant. Et puis, il espérait un peu bêtement que le bouclé ferait le premier pas. Et oui, il restait un inconditionnel du romantisme !

Mais bientôt, ils durent se séparer. Bien trop tôt à leur gout. En effet, c'étaient les vacances d'été et ils partaient tous deux loin de chez eux pendant deux mois. Kurt se rendait chez sa famille dans le Colorado et Blaine s'envolait pour le vieux continent. Il allait passer deux mois entre Paris, Rome et Venise. Vert de jalousie, le châtain le supplia de nombreuses fois de l'emmener dans ses valises. Malgré le fait que c'eut été amusant de voir la réaction de ses parents quand ils découvriraient qu'il avait amené un _garçon _à la place de ses vêtements, le brun refusa. Mais il réitéra sa promesse de prendre pleins de photos et c'est ainsi qu'ils se séparèrent, le jeudi avant la fin des cours et par la même avant le départ du bouclé.

Le lendemain, dans l'avion en direction de Paris, Blaine se demanda si envoyer un SMS à son meilleur ami coûterait très cher. Probablement oui. Tant pis, il pourrait toujours lui envoyer un mail depuis l'hôtel. Ça lui faisait bizarre de ne pas lui parler… c'est pour cela qu'il sortit son ordinateur dès qu'il eut posé ses valises dans sa chambre et lui envoya un mail expliquant que tout c'était bien passé. La réponse ne tarda pas et s'en suivi une longue conversation qui dura des heures, malgré les huit heures de décalage horaire et les millions de kilomètres les séparant. Ils bénirent chacun de leur côté la technologie qui leur permettait de rester en contact. Peut-être que ces deux mois passés loin l'un de l'autre n'allaient pas être si long finalement…

A la place de leurs réunions hebdomadaires, ils s'appelaient via Skype tous les jeudis, partageant de vive voix leur impression sur la semaine et parlant de tout et de rien, profitant juste de pouvoir se voir même si ce n'était que par écrans interposés. Blaine, comme promis, prenait beaucoup de photos, de la tour Eiffel, de l'arc de triomphe et bien sur des magasins de luxe. Il les envoyait ensuite en ajoutant un petit commentaire sur ce qu'il avait fait dans la journée. Mais en réalité, il n'appréciait pas totalement ces visites faites avec ses parents silencieux, pour la simple raison qu'il ne pouvait pas les partager directement avec Kurt. Sans vraiment qu'il s'en soit rendu compte, le châtain avait pris une place très importante dans sa vie. Il l'avait rencontré au moment où il en avait eu le plus besoin et maintenant, il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui. Il était la première (et unique) personne à qui il pensait lorsqu'il avait besoin de parler ou juste de se changer les idées.

Entre les mails quotidiens, les appels via Skype et les visites à Paris, à Venise puis à Rome, Blaine vit passer ces deux mois bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait espéré. De son côté, Kurt n'avait pas cette chance et s'ennuyait la plupart du temps. Mais les photos qu'il recevait le faisaient voyager près du brun qui occupait toutes ses pensées. Car malgré la distance, le beau visage encadré de boucles brunes ne quittaient pas son esprit. Il savait qu'il n'avait probablement aucune chance et qu'il se torturait pour rien mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer… et de s'imaginer des scénarios qui se concluaient tous par une vision de lui et de Blaine s'embrassant sous la pluie. Vision aussi chimérique qu'agréable.

Finalement, le mois d'aout toucha à sa fin et les deux garçons rentrèrent chez eux. Ils se retrouvèrent le jeudi suivant à l'heure du déjeuner au bar à smoothie sans même s'être donné rendez-vous, comme si cela avait été naturel. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras, heureux de se retrouver et parlèrent pendant toute l'après-midi, profitant de pouvoir de nouveau regarder l'autre en face. Même s'ils ne se touchèrent pas, savoir qu'ils auraient pu trouver la main de l'autre juste en tendant le bras les rassurait. Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur lorsque le soleil se coucha mais ils continuèrent à parler pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Le bouclé se sentait euphorique d'avoir retrouvé son meilleur ami. Ça lui faisait étrange d'appeler le châtain ainsi parce qu'il avait parfois l'impression que leur relation était plus qu'une simple amitié. Il ne parvenait pas vraiment à définir ce que c'était parce que ce n'était pas non plus fraternel… non, c'était à la fois plus fort et plus… effrayant. Mais il ne voulait pas penser à tout ça, il n'était pas prêt à tout remettre en question, pas encore.

Le dimanche suivant, veille de la rentrée des classes, Kurt se sentait maladif, terrifié à l'idée de devoir retourner au lycée pour affronter les autres élèves. Il essaya de se remonter le moral en se disant que c'était sa dernière année. En vain. Il lui restait encore dix mois avant que le calvaire ne se finisse. Il pourrait alors être libre et ne plus avoir à vivre avec le poids des regards indifférents des autres élèves, mais jusque-là il devait encore tenir le coup. Ce fut donc en trainant les pieds qu'il monta dans le bus le lendemain matin. Pourquoi les vacances devaient-elles avoir une fin ? Bien sûr, il était content de pouvoir revoir Blaine en chair et en os mais en attendant le jeudi suivant, il était seul. Une autre année commence ! Songea-t-il avec amertume. Toute pensée heureuse avait définitivement quitté son esprit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son lycée. Alors qu'il entrait dans le hall en affichant une mine désespérée, il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il sourit en reconnaissant le numéro et ouvrit rapidement le message :

_Courage._

Il fixait ce mot simple mais réconfortant alors qu'il traversait un couloir et le fixait encore en entrant dans la salle de cours où il trouva une place libre au premier rang. Plus rien ne comptait, et son univers tournait autour de ce message et de celui qui l'avait écrit. Ce ne fut que lorsque la sonnerie retentit, qu'il releva finalement la tête et remarqua le groupe de filles qui s'était formé dans un coin de la pièce. A travers leurs gloussements, il parvint à distinguer les mots « nouvel élève ». Certes, il n'était pas très courant de voir une nouvelle tête dans ce petit lycée de Lima mais pas assez rare tout de même pour créer un tel engouement. Il comprit pourquoi cette bande de filles était encore plus excitée que d'habitude lorsqu'elle se dispersa à l'entrée de la prof. Le nouveau était plutôt, non, carrément sexy. Il mesurait un bon mètre quatre-vingt (bien plus grand que Kurt) et portait ses cheveux châtain clair assez courts. Quelque chose dans son attitude, sa manière de ce tenir lui donnait un coté sauvage irrésistible.

Kurt le fixait sans aucune gêne et l'autre du le sentir puisqu'il releva la tête. Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce avant de croiser le regard de celui qui l'observait. Celui-ci eut le souffle coupé par cette vision et ne put se détourner. Dans les magnifiques yeux verts qui lui faisaient face, il lisait de l'arrogance et une pointe d'amusement face à l'attention qui recevait mais également quelque chose de plus dérangeant… du désir. Un désir qui faisait briller ses iris émeraude. Le plus petit détourna finalement le regard, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il n'avait jamais vu _ça_ dans les yeux de quelqu'un qui le regardait _lui_ et ça le dérangeait vraiment.

Le cours commença et il préféra se concentrer sur ce que disait la prof bien que ce soit totalement dénué d'intérêt. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, ses pensées dérivaient toujours vers le nouveau qui continuait de le fixer. Il le _sentait_. Il voyait presque le petit sourire suffisant qu'il devait afficher en voyant le trouble qu'il causait. C'était du sadisme, tout simplement.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit enfin, le libérant de ce calvaire, il sortit précipitamment de la salle mais le nouveau le rattrapa sans aucun mal en quelques secondes. Maudit soit-il avec ses grandes jambes ! pensa Kurt avant de se retourner. L'autre lui tendit la main et il la serra à contre cœur, se demandant quand il pourrait s'éclipser sans paraître impoli. Pas tout de suite apparemment puisque le nouveau prit la parole d'une voix séductrice qui fit s'arrêter le cœur de Kurt :

- Salut ! Je m'appelle Sébastian Smythe et je suis nouveau ici…

- Moi c'est Kurt. J'espère que tu t'intégreras vite.

Il espérait que la conversation s'arrêterait là parce que sérieusement, il ne voyait pas ce que lui voulait le séducteur qui lui faisait face. Mais, à son plus grand déplaisir, le séducteur en question reprit, le désarment totalement avec sa question :

- Tu es gay ?

La surprise l'empêcha de réfléchir avant de répondre, beaucoup plus franchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu:

- Hum… oui. Pourquoi ? Tu es homophobe ?

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de Sebastian face à la véhémence de celui qui lui faisait face et qui mesurait pourtant dix bons centimètres de moins que lui. Il reprit :

- Non. En fait je suis curieux. Tu es le seul à t'afficher ici.

- Et ?

- Je trouve ça courageux. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à sortir du placard personnellement. Mais aujourd'hui j'assume totalement.

- Tu veux dire que toi aussi tu es… ?

Sebastian sourit franchement devant l'ébahissement de Kurt. Il aimait voir la surprise des gens lorsqu'il leur annonçait ses préférences mais bien sûr, il se retint de se moquer. Il avait lui-même été choqué en le réalisant.

- Oui, je suis gay. Tu as l'air surpris.

- Avec toutes les filles qui te tournaient autour tout à l'heure…

- Et bien non.

Il y eut un silence. Kurt se trémoussa, gêné et finit par demander :

- Je peux faire quelque chose d'autre pour toi ?

- Sors avec moi.

Kurt se figea de surprise. Il avait sorti ça avec un tel naturel. Pour être direct, il était direct celui-là. Mais il devait être honnête, il aimait bien cette spontanéité. Il avait marre d'attendre que Blaine se décide enfin à lui proposer plus que leur relation platonique. Ils étaient déjà presque un couple sans le côté amusant qui consiste à s'embrasser. Enfin bref ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Il fallait répondre et il n'allait certainement pas se rendre aussi facilement :

- Je pourrais te faire visiter le lycée d'abord ?

- Hum… pas très amusant mais j'accepte et ensuite on ira boire un café.

- Je verrais, fit Kurt avant de s'éloigner avec un grand sourire. Peut-être que le nouveau n'était pas aussi dénué d'intérêt qu'il n'avait d'abord pensé. C'est ainsi que durant leur pause déjeuner, il fit découvrir ce bâtiment qu'il détestait tant, à Sebastian. Il s'étonna lorsqu'un groupe de filles se retourna sur son passage puis il se rappela avec qui il se trouvait. En effet, le nouveau semblait avoir un charme magnétique qui les rendait toutes folles. Si seulement elles avaient su… pensa Kurt avec un sourire. Il était un peu gêné de cette attention qui ne dérangeait pas du tout l'autre, au contraire. Il souriait à tout le monde, s'autorisant même parfois un clin d'œil aguicheur.

Kurt se demanda pourquoi il avait accepté de faire cette visite. Ce gars était tellement différent de lui, populaire dès le premier jour, assuré et conquérant là où il était lui-même timide et effacé. Plus ils avançaient dans les couloirs, plus il se sentait mal à l'aise. Finalement, il trouvait l'ombre bien plus attirante que la lumière. Il détestait être dévisagé de la sorte. Et même si Sebastian était de charmante compagnie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de maudire ce lycée et sa taille.

Lorsqu'enfin ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall, il était rouge de honte. Le plus grand sourit, se surprenant à trouver son guide terriblement mignon et attendrissant. Décidément, ce jeune Kurt était très intéressant et pas uniquement parce qu'il était le seul gay du lycée. Il avait bien fait d'en faire sa proie. La première victime du bourreau des cœurs qu'il était. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour que son piège se referme et qu'il puisse gouter à la saveur délicieuse de la victoire, mais pour cela, il avait encore quelques petites choses à régler :

- Alors ce café ? Le soir je ne peux pas mais que dirais-tu de jeudi midi ?

Ces mots firent immédiatement réagir Kurt. Il en avait presque oublié Blaine. Blaine, le seul à qui il réservait ses sorties en dehors du lycée, une fois par semaine. Il avait failli _tromper _le brun. Certes, le mot était exagéré et pas vraiment approprié puisqu'ils ne formaient pas vraiment un couple mais la honte était la même. Voyant que Sebastian attendait toujours qu'il parle, il s'empressa de dire :

- Non. Désolé je ne peux pas. Je dois y aller.

Il s'éloigna rapidement mais pas assez cependant pour ne pas entendre la réponse :

- Ce sera pour une autre fois, Porcelaine.

Sébastien, resté seul au milieu du hall, regarda l'autre partir et sourit. La chasse allait être bien plus intéressante que prévu…

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire en dessous !


	6. Chapter 6

Helloo fellas ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de l'histoire de notre fantastique, splendide, INCROYABLE Albane (et je ne suis même pas payé le SMIC pour dire ça!) qui nous régale des déboires de nos chers amis-  
ANYWAY. Nouveau chapitre de LGDSR et BIG NEWS : mademoiselle à maintenant un compte FF, **BrownEyes FreeMind **! Cette histoire continuera d'être postée ici pour des raisons de praticité, mais d'autre histoires exclusives sont disponibles sur son compte ! Tadam!

Ni Albanouche ni moi ne possèdont quoi que ce soit concernant Glee (c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé...), mais on a quand même réussi à subtiliser deux ou trois personnages...

Petite N/A avant de commencer :_ Bonjour à tous et à toutes!  
Tout d'abord je voudrais m'excuser pour mon retard (encore!). Je n'ai aucune raison valable à vous donner si ce n'est une surcharge de travail. Je tiens a préciser que ma beta (Citrus Tee la merveilleuse) y est aussi peut être éventuellement pour quelque chose... (Moi je dis ça je dis rien...)  
Deuxièmement, j'aimerai de nouveau m'excuser (j'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça...) parce que vous aller probablement détester ce chapitre (et moi par la même occasion). Ce n'était absolument pas prévu mais je me suis laissée emportée et ce chapitre ne ressemble à rien du tout! Vous allez découvrir un Kurt suspicieux, un Blaine tenant des propos par très digne d'un garçon de la Dalton Academy et un Sebastian a mi-chemin entre sherlock Holmes et Patrick Jane (Mentalist). Pour ceux qui souhaiteront le lire quand même, je suis prête à recevoir vos insultes et messages de mort par reviews! Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture en vous remerciant pour les 51 merveilleuses review que j'ai obtenues grâce au chapitre précédant!  
Merci encore et bonne lecture_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Homophobe?

Sébastian avait vite compris que séduire Kurt ne serait pas aussi facile que prévu. Sa première victime se montrait bien plus coriace qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, jouant avec lui comme un chat avec une souris. Mais il n'allait pas abandonner. Bien au contraire. Cette résistance farouche rendait les choses bien plus intéressantes et le motivait d'autant plus. Il allait vaincre cette réserve pudique et s'amuser comme jamais. Alors que les semaines passaient, son plan devint plus élaboré, mobilisant toutes ses capacités de stratège mais rien n'y fit. Novembre arriva et sa proie évitait toujours ses pièges, refusant obstinément de se rendre.

Bien qu'il ne le montrât pas, Kurt était touché et flatté par l'attention plutôt inhabituelle qu'il recevait. Mais il restait fidèle au brun toujours aussi présent dans ses pensées. Le romantique qu'il était continuait de croire en leur histoire d'amour bien que Blaine refusait toujours de faire le premier pas. Certes, il avait plusieurs fois affirmé qu'il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses, mais son impatience naturelle reprenait le dessus. Cela faisait maintenant de nombreux mois qu'ils se connaissaient et qu'ils s'envoyaient des messages tous les jours, et presque aussi longtemps qu'il rêvait du bouclé et de ses lèvres.

Sébastian, qui commençait à douter de son charme naturel (pourtant habituellement si ravageur) remarqua que Kurt passait beaucoup de temps sur son portable à répondre à des messages qui le faisaient immanquablement sourire, de ce sourire si particulier qui faisait fondre le plus grand. Il avait donc conclu qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un s'interposant entre lui et Porcelaine. Et ça le mettait dans une rage folle. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'impliquait tellement dans cette chasse, c'était la première fois qu'il prenait les choses tant à cœur. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait jamais connu une proie si difficile à atteindre. Et c'était uniquement la faute de cette maudite personne qui rendait Kurt aussi heureux ! Il était tellement mignon lorsqu'il affichait cette mimique innocente tellement semblable à celle d'un ange et il aurait voulu pouvoir le serrer fort dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais le lâcher… Il secoua vigoureusement la tête pour sortir de cette contemplation béate. Il devait trouver ce mystérieux garçon et l'écarter de sa route, en l'écrasant au besoin. Ce serait juste un dommage collatéral qui lui permettrait d'avoir Kurt. Il était prêt à tout pour que l'adolescent finisse avec lui. Parce que plus rien d'autre ne comptait pour lui que ces deux orbes bleus qui le fixaient avec cette lueur amusée et pourtant tellement réservée.

C'est donc pour recueillir des informations sur celui qui était rapidement devenu son ennemi (sans qu'il ne l'ait jamais rencontré) mais également parce qu'il aimait passer du temps avec Kurt (ce qu'il n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre) qu'il rejoignit celui-ci pour déjeuner un banal lundi de novembre. Il faisait froid mais ils étaient dehors, parce rien n'aurait pu empêcher Kurt de manger sous le couvert des arbres. C'était un de ces petites manies que le plus grand adorait chez lui. À la fois tellement prévisible et pourtant surprenant. Sebastian s'assit près de lui avec un sourire qu'il n'avait qu'en sa présence et prit immédiatement la parole avant que l'autre n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche :

- Quand est-ce que tu me présenteras ton petit ami, Porcelaine ?

Déstabiliser l'autre pour qu'il dise la vérité sans même réfléchir.  
Technique simple mais qui marcha à merveille :

- Je… je n'ai pas de petit ami !

- Alors c'est à qui que tu parles tout le temps avec ce grand sourire ?

Kurt marqua une pause. Il n'y avait rien entre Blaine et lui mais il n'était pas sur de devoir parler de leur relation étrange à Sébastian. Mais, d'un autre coté, il n'avait aucune raison de mentir. Il fallait qu'il se calme et qu'il arrête d'avoir le réflexe stupide de se mettre sur la défensive à la moindre question. Son nouvel ami (bien que leur relation ne soit pas encore à ce stade) ne lui voulait aucun mal, se méfier de lui était stupide et ne l'aiderait pas à se faire des amis. Il prit donc la résolution d'être parfaitement honnête avant de répondre :

- Ce n'est pas mon petit ami. C'est juste un gars que je connais depuis quelques mois et qui a été super sympa et compréhensif avec moi…

- C'est quoi son nom ?

L'investigation devenait presque gênante mais Kurt s'était promis d'être transparent. Et puis, que risquait-il?

- Blaine. Blaine Anderson.

- Et vous n'êtes pas ensembles ?

- Non. Pourquoi, tu es jaloux ?

- Oui sincèrement oui. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu refuses toujours de sortir avec moi.

Kurt aussi aurait été incapable de dire pourquoi. Il s'entendait bien avec Sébastian qui se montrait très attentionné envers lui. Il adorait passer du temps avec ce garçon à l'humour si particulier et qui lui donnait l'impression d'être important. Et contre toute attente, le fait que l'un soit populaire et que l'autre non ne les dérangeaient pas. Pourtant, s'il en avait assez d'attendre que Blaine agisse, il ne pouvait se résoudre ne serait-ce qu'à penser sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que le brun était son seul proche et ce changement causé par l'arrivée de Sébastian l'avait surpris. Kurt avait toujours été un garçon solitaire et il ne pouvait s'adapter à un revirement aussi soudain. Pas encore. Le problème était qu'il ne savait pas si Sébastian ne se lasserait pas rapidement de lui… Heureusement, il n'eut pas à parler, la sonnerie ayant retenti. Il se rendit rapidement en cours pour éviter de croiser les iris vertes qui le suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

Resté seul, Sébastian se dirigea lentement vers sa classe. Il avait mis la main sur un point sensible. Il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un et même s'ils ne formaient pas un couple, il était clair, au vu de la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux bleus que Kurt était fou de ce garçon. Il devait donc les séparer, faire en sorte qu'ils se déchirent. Alors sa proie serait affaiblie et prête à le laisser entrer dans sa vie. Il savait que ce ne serait pas facile mais il n'avait jamais abandonné et ça n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui. Il mènerait sa chasse à bien. Mais pour cela, il devait faire tomber l'obstacle que représentait ce Blaine. Il l'écraserait tel un moucheron. Il lui suffisait de faire quelques recherches et de lui rendre une petite visite de courtoisie. Si séduire était sa passion, détruire l'amusait toujours beaucoup. Il était particulièrement doué pour trouver le point sensible et ensuite jouer avec. Un jeu d'enfant. Les gens avaient tendance à se confier à lui puisque son beau sourire et ses yeux verts lui donnaient un air innocent qui tuait toute méfiance. S'ils savaient!

Il réprima un sourire. Son plan était infaillible et bientôt Kurt serait affaibli, à sa portée. Un frisson d'expectative lui parcourut l'échine. Pour une fois, il était plus excité par la récompense qu'il obtiendrait que par la chasse qui lui permettrait de l'atteindre. Kurt n'était pas comme tout le monde, il était particulier. A la fois si fort et si fragile. Parfois, il avait juste envie d'oublier tous ses plans et de le prendre dans ses bras pour le serrer fort contre lui en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Puis il se reprenait, il ne pouvait pas être amoureux, il ne savait même pas ce que ça voulait dire.

Et puis un démon ne peut pas tomber amoureux d'un ange.

Le soir même, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, Sébastian mis au point les deniers détails de son plan. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, tout était clair dans sa tête, il savait exactement quoi faire pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait le plus. Kurt. Il se dirigea vers l'ordinateur de son père dont il connaissait le code depuis des années, ce qui s'était toujours avéré pratique. En tant que procureur, son père avait accès à une base de données regroupant des informations sur tous les habitants de l'Ohio. Il tapa le nom et attendit que le résultat s'affiche. Il n'existait qu'un seul Blaine Anderson dans la région, ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Il cliqua sur le nom et une nouvelle page s'afficha :

NOM : ANDERSON

Prénoms : Blaine, Hubert, Darren

Le châtain pouffa. Hubert ? Sérieusement ? Un deuxième prénom n'est jamais génial mais là ! Ça devrait être interdit d'imposer ce ridicule à ses enfants. Même si cette information n'était pas très utile pour son plan voir même carrément sans intérêt, elle avait le mérite d'être amusante. Retrouvant le calme et le sang-froid qui lui était propre, il parcourut la page du regard avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait :

Ecole/Entreprise : Dalton Académie, lycée privé non mixte, Westerville, Ohio

Un lycée de garçons ? Une foule de mecs sans la moindre trace d'œstrogène ? Certainement un nid de gay et d'hétéros frustrés. Un lieu de débauche. Pourtant, malgré cette vision plus que séduisante, Sébastian ne sentit aucune excitation à l'idée de s'y rendre. Seul son but comptait, rencontrer (et accessoirement détruire) Blaine pour pouvoir avoir Kurt. Etrange de voir à quel point celui-ci était toujours présent dans ses pensées, et plus uniquement comme une proie. Il voyait le châtain comme un ami dont il appréciait vraiment la compagnie. Bien sur, il ne perdait pas pour autant son objectif de vue. C'était juste une sensation surprenante, mais pas désagréable il devait l'avouer.

Le lendemain, il sécha les cours de l'après-midi (de toute façon il n'en avait aucun en commun avec Kurt) et conduisit jusqu'à la Dalton Académie qu'il avait trouvé sur un plan. Il repéra immédiatement le bâtiment ancien très chic qui accueillait l'école. Plutôt glauque. Pourtant, malgré sa répugnance, il entra et fut surpris par le calme qui régnait. On était bien loin du lycée public de Lima. Tous les élèves portaient un uniforme étrange qui était tout de même sexy. Il repéra un élève de première année qui serait facile à interroger. Il s'approcha doucement et fit sursauter le plus jeune en demandant :

- Salut, tu connais un Blaine Anderson ?

- Blaine ? Ouais bien sur ! Tout le monde le connaît ici.

- Il est populaire ?

- C'est le meilleur chanteur qu'on n'est jamais eu. Même s'il est un peu distant en ce moment, je crois qu'il s'est engueulé avec Wes…

Il haussa nonchalamment des épaules et s'éloigna. Sébastian haussa un sourcil et sourit. Il était tellement facile d'obtenir des informations ici. Aucune méfiance. Tous ces fils à papa se sentaient tellement en sécurité, comme si l'argent pouvait les protéger...

Il s'engagea dans un couloir au hasard et entendit du bruit. Il continua à avancer et se retrouva dans une grande pièce remplie de garçons. Ils étaient assis sur de magnifiques canapés et discutaient entre eux. Avec leur stupide uniforme, ils se ressemblaient tous. Quelques regards interrogateurs se levèrent vers lui et il demanda, faisant immédiatement cesser toute conversation pour accaparer l'attention :

- Quelqu'un sait où je peux trouver Blaine Anderson ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à Blaine ?

Sébastian se tourna vers celui qui lui avait répondu. Bien qu'il ne fut pas très grand, il était indéniablement le chef, comme le montrait les regards respectueux qu'il recevait de ses paires. Il se tenait dans une attitude de défi très protectrice et le ton jaloux qu'il employa, montrait bien qu'il appréciait énormément le Blaine en question. Il le détailla plus attentivement et en conclu sans grand risque de se tromper que ce mec était gay. 100% gay. Intéressant... Une voix calme et froide interrompit le court de ses pensées :

- C'est bon Wesley, je peux encore me défendre seul, je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

C'était donc lui le "Wes" en question. Le garçon qui s'était disputé avec la personne à l'origine de sa visite. Plutôt beau gosse... Peut être une proie future. Mais pour l'instant c'était Kurt qu'il devait séduire. Il se reprit alors que celui qui venait de parler reprenait, se plaçant face à lui :

- Je suis Blaine.

Sébastian découvrit alors le visage de celui qu'il considérait comme son ennemi depuis maintenant quelques heures et comprit soudain Kurt. Ce mec était juste ultra sexy ! Avec ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuses, ses bras musclés et ses fesses… tellement magnifique. Le châtain sortit de sa torpeur, ce n'était pas le moment de se détourner de son objectif. Il devait réfléchir. Donc, Wesley était gay. Il n'avait que peu de chance de se tromper, son gaydar étant infaillible. Ensuit, il n'était pas bien difficile de comprendre qu'il était attiré par Blaine vu les regards plus que gourmands qu'il lui lançait. Les deux amis étaient indéniablement en froid et leur conflit ne semblait pas être réglé, bien au contraire. Mais pourquoi?

Le problème était que ce Blaine lui paraissait bizarre. Comme s'il tentait de lutter contre lui-même, comme s'il avait peur de s'avouer quelque chose. Quelque chose qui avait indéniablement un lien avec son ex meilleur ami. Un gay refoulé? Possible. Mais surtout un gay craintif selon Sebastian (je vous avais prévenu : un mix entre Sherlock Holmes et Patrick Jane!) Le genre de garçon qui peut facilement passer pour un homophobe… Idéal. Il pourrait tourner ça à son avantage.

Grâce a son incroyable talent de stratège et a une capacité de déduction assez extraordinaire, il avait désormais toutes les informations qu'il était venu chercher et ne voulait pas rester ici plus longtemps. Il se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise et était également fébrile comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'était pas à sa place. Il lui fallait un moyen de sortir, une technique de repli. Seule la surprise lui permettrait de fuir sans qu'on lui pose la moindre question alors il fit la chose à laquelle personne ne s'attendait : il se pencha en avant et embrassa la bouche du brun. Tout le monde se figea, stupéfait et il en profita pour partir en courant après avoir jeté un dernier regard à leurs mines ébahies qui le firent sourire.

Il monta rapidement dans sa voiture et rentra à Lima, impatient. Il avait découvert une information qui lui permettrait de séparer les deux garçons et d'avoir Kurt rien que pour lui. Il n'avait jamais été aussi près du but! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à avertir ce dernier. Mais le faire en face serait avouer qu'il avait fait toutes ces recherches et il ne voulait pas effrayer sa brebis égarée. Il devrait être plus stratège. Il lui suffisait d'insinuer le doute dans l'esprit du châtain et sa méfiance naturelle ferait le reste. Il rentra donc chez lui et prépara tout ce dont il avait besoin pour que son piège se referme définitivement.

/

Le mercredi suivant, Kurt reçut une lettre étrange. Il pensa à la jeter sans l'ouvrir mais finalement, la curiosité l'emporta et il sortit un papier de l'enveloppe. On avait collé dessus des lettres découpées dans un journal. Très très cliché tout ça. Pourtant il lut :

Tu penses que ton meilleur ami est honnête avec toi ? Tu penses qu'il veut lui aussi sortir avec toi ? Et s'il détestait tout ce que tu es ? Tu en doutes ? Demande-lui donc pourquoi il ne parle plus à Wesley.

Il n'y avait aucune signature. Kurt ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ça ! Une lettre d'insultes à la limite mais un avertissement ? Et il espérait qu'il le croit ? N'importe quoi ! C'était totalement ridicule. Blaine savait qu'il était gay et ça ne lui posait aucun problème.

Mais, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il réalisait qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de leur préférence … ni de leurs amis respectifs. Il ne savait même pas si son meilleur ami connaissait un Wesley. Il ne croyait absolument pas cet anonyme qui ne lui parlait même pas en face mais il devait avouer qu'il commençait à douter. Il se détestait de ne pas pouvoir avoir une totale confiance en Blaine mais il ne pouvait luter contre cette méfiance instinctive, cette peur stupide de voir tout s'écrouler. Pour en avoir le cœur net, il prit son portable et commença à composer le numéro puis renonça. Il ne voulait pas faire ça par téléphone. Il devait lui faire face pour être sur. Il alla donc se coucher mais fut incapable de s'endormir. Il avait bien trop peur que la lettre dise vrai et que le bouclé refuse de l'accepter tel qu'il était.

Le lendemain, il eut une boule au ventre dès son réveil et elle devenait plus douloureuse à chaque heure qui s'écoulait. Il passa la mâtiné dans un monde parallèle, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à la lettre et son contenu. Lorsque l'heure du déjeuner arriva enfin, il avait une migraine insupportable et ses mains étaient prises de tremblements. Devant son état d'anxiété, Sébastian se sentit coupable avant de se rassurer en se disant que cela faisait parti de son plan. Il lança un sourire au châtain qui quittait le lycée, mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Il se rendit au bar à smoothies où s'installa à leur table pour attendre. Chaque seconde était plus douloureuse et oppressante que la précédente mais Blaine finit par se montrer le souffle court et les joues rouges :

- Désolé, j'étais…

Il se tut soudain en apercevant la tête que faisait Kurt. Il avait le visage encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire et sa lèvre inférieure était tremblante, comme s'il se retenait de pleurer. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un tel spectacle puisse lui retourner le cœur, pourtant, il eut soudain envie de tout faire pour que cette moue disparaisse de ce visage et qu'un beau sourire l'illumine de nouveau. Accablé par tant de tristesse et de souffrance, il lui prit doucement la main mais l'autre se dégagea. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de pas normal :

- Que se passe-t-il Kurt ?

Alors pour le côté discret c'était perdu. Autant jouer franc jeu, alors le châtain demanda, peut-être un peu plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

- Tu connais un Wesley ?

Blaine sembla soudain perdu et terrifié, ce qui confirma les doutes de Kurt et fit arrêter son cœur. La lettre disait vrai. Blaine, son Blaine avait un problème avec ce qu'il était... Mais l'autre reprit, pour s'expliquer :

- C'était mon meilleur ami. On s'est disons… séparés à cause d'une dispute.

- Quelle dispute ? Kurt n'avait pu se retenir, il avait besoin de savoir.

- Il a dit un truc que je n'ai pas apprécié, répondit Blaine, de plus en plus gêné par cette investigation.

- Quoi ?

- Si tu veux tout savoir, dit le bouclé, agacé par ce manque de politesse et cet empressement, il m'a avoué ses sentiments, c'est un mec, il ne peut pas être amoureux de moi, ce n'est pas normal !

Il regretta ses paroles dès qu'il les eut prononcées mais il était trop tard. Le mal était fait. Kurt ne pouvait plus douter. Il était homophobe. Lui qui avait cru en leur histoire d'amour ! Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal de sa vie. Il était amoureux de quelqu'un qui détestait tout ce qu'il était. Mais il ne pu s'empêcher de poser la question, peut-être par simple curiosité, ou alors par pur masochisme :

- Tu n'es plus son ami pour ça ?

- Non. Il m'a aussi traité de gay.

- Et ?

- Et je ne suis pas et ne serait jamais GAY !

Il avait hurlé le dernier mot et tous les clients se tournèrent vers leur table, surpris. Mais Kurt ne le remarqua même pas. Son monde venait de basculer, il perdait pied. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas se laisser aller à la tristesse devant le bouclé alors il se raccrocha à sa rage. Rage qui dicta ses mots lorsqu'il prit la parole d'une voix dure et inflexible :

- Tu dis ça comme s'il t'avait insulté. Etre gay n'est pas une maladie, sinon je serais mourant. Je suis gay et je le vis très bien. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on est amis si tu n'arrives pas accepter ce que je suis fondamentalement, si tu penses que je ne suis pas normal. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. JAMAIS !

Il avait peut-être un peu perdu son sang froid mais il s'en foutait royalement. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il ne voulait pas le montrer alors il s'enfuit en courant. Blaine se leva à son tour et l'appela, en vain. Il était déjà loin. Le brun, n'en revenait pas, comment avait-il pu merder à ce point ? Certes il avait été déstabilisé par la question mais il n'aurait jamais du parler ainsi, surtout qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit. Mais Kurt avait raison, il était nul. Il ne voulait plus voir Wesley pour des raisons idiotes et sans grande importance. Tout était de sa faute, une fois de plus. Il se rassit, accablé, et sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

/

Debout derrière le bar, la serveuse avait entendu l'éclat du beau brun qui était devenu un habitué. Elle se demanda tristement combien de temps il perdrait avant de comprendre à quel point il avait tord.


	7. Chapter 7

S'il existait un award de la plus lente bêta… Hum. (je vous jure, j'ai plein de bonnes excuses.)

_Petit rappel n°1_ : Albane, l'auteure, possède maintenant un compte FF : BrownEyes FreeMind. Cette histoire continuera d'être postée ici pour des raisons de praticité, mais d'autre histoires exclusives sont disponibles sur son compte.

_Petit rappel n°2 : résumé de l'action, demandé par __**Tonskinette**__ *cemesemble* : _

« Here's what you missed on GDSM..

Après leur rencontre inattendue, Blaine et Kurt apprennent à se connaître et surtout à se faire confiance, et tout aurait pu être parfait dans un beau monde de Bisounours... Mais c'était sans compter notre petit Sebastian, nouvel élève dans le lycée de Kurt et qui tombe totalement sous le charme de celui-ci (pas vraiment surprenant me direz-vous!)

Nous voilà donc en présence d'un triangle amoureux et Seb, jaloux de la relation de Kurt et de Blaine, décide de briser ce lien qu'ils ont mis un certain temps à construire. Il décide donc de faire passer Blaine pour un homophobe-méchant-pas-beau et son plan marche très bien. Trop bien même!

C'est donc après une dispute des plus violentes que nous avons laissé nos héros qui se débattent avec toutes sortes de sentiments vraiment trop compliqués... »

Disclaimer : RIB possèdent toujours nos héros favoris et continuent de faire un peu nawak avec. (non, Ryan, repose ce Blaine-Playmobil tout de suite ! Et lâche ce phare !)

Bonne lecture !

_**NB :**__ Les flash-back sont en italiques._

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Souvenirs

Kurt ne savais pas du tout ce qu'il faisait dans ce restaurant. Il avait chaud, soif et se sentait mal à l'aise. Il détestait aller dans ce genre d'endroit « branché ». Surtout le jour de la saint Valentin. Tout était trop rose, trop mièvre, trop plein de petits cœurs. À vomir. De quoi vous dégouter de l'amour. Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit que des couples en train de dîner et de partager leur bonheur, alors que lui était tout seul… Enfin pas vraiment _seul,_ mais pour l'heure son cher et tendre était loin de lui, se préparant dans les toilettes faute de coulisses. En effet, il allait bientôt se produire sur scène puisque le patron avait organisé une scène ouverte où chacun pouvait venir jouer en échange d'une mince compensation pécuniaire. Evidement le Glee club avait sauté sur l'occasion de s'entrainer face à un public et Kurt s'était retrouvé dans ce restaurant à vomir pour les soutenir. Enfin plutôt pour le soutenir. Parce qu'il lui devait bien ça. Mais il devait être sacrément amoureux pour en être venu à de telles extrémités. Ou sacrément masochiste.

Le spectacle n'avait pas encore commencé mais ce n'était qu'une question de minutes. Il s'installa à une table proche de la scène pour pouvoir regarder son petit ami dans les yeux. Et pour pouvoir le regarder tout court. Parce qu'il se fichait totalement des autres chanteurs qui l'accompagneraient en faisant des vocalises. Ce n'était pas la vérité vraie, il devait l'admettre. Même s'il avait parfois du mal à l'accepter, il s'entendait bien avec les membres du Glee club qui, contre toute attente, c'étaient avérés êtres attachants. Certes, la plupart étaient insupportables, décérébrés ou un peu trop envahissants mais ils étaient devenus ses amis. En quelque sorte. Ils se saluaient en se croisant dans les couloirs, et discutaient parfois un peu ensemble mais, la plupart du temps, Kurt préférait rester seul avec celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Il se réfugiait dans ses bras et en profitait alors pour l'embrasser.

Il aimait par-dessus tout être en sa présence. Il se sentait alors apaisé et l'autre le comprenait si bien, même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis des années. Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas toujours été facile et les débuts avaient été particulièrement éprouvants. Ils avaient eu du mal à faire face aux regards des autres au lycée et même en dehors, et se tenir la main en public avait été une étape très difficile. Mais cette pudeur avait disparue et désormais, ils ne se cachaient plus, affichant leur amour sans se soucier des autres. Et d'une certaine façon, tous les homophobes qui les entouraient respectaient leur courage et les laissaient tranquilles tant que leurs démonstrations respectaient la pudeur la plus élémentaire. Kurt ne put retenir un sourire en se rappelant comment tout avait commencé, comment ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser.

* * *

_Kurt était allongé sur son lit, les larmes roulant sur ses joues terriblement pâles, presque translucides. Il se sentait telle une coquille vide, comme si toute sa force avait disparue lors de leur dispute, aspirée par sa dernière tirade rageuse. Il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir et bouger lui était insupportable. Même fermer les paupières était au-dessus de ses forces. Seul un mot clignotait devant ses yeux éteins. Homophobe. Chaque fois plus douloureux, comme un pieu enfoncé dans son cœur qui continuait pourtant à battre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait pas tout simplement se laisser emporter, tout oublier, et s'endormir sans douleur pour ne plus jamais se réveiller ? Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille, que le monde l'oubli. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était allongé là, dans l'immensité du vide. Une heure ? Un an ? Quelques secondes ? Il était incapable de la moindre pensée cohérente. _

_Il entendit vaguement son père rentrer et l'appeler. Mais il était trop las pour répondre. Comment aurait-il pu de toute façon ? Sa bouche était terriblement sèche et il se sentait incapable de produire le moindre son. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit mais il n'eut aucune réaction. Il continuait de fixer le plafond sans le voir, les yeux grands ouverts. Son père resta quelques secondes sur le pas de la porte, hésitant à entrer mais finit par renoncer, comprenant que son fils avait besoin de solitude. Il lui jeta un dernier regard inquiet avant de refermer la porte, le plongeant de nouveau dans le noir._

_Il se retrouva seul, une fois de plus. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte d'entrée mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Qui aurait pu avoir envie de le voir de toute façon? Pourtant, ce fut bien la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrit et sur son lit que l'autre s'assit tout en veillant à ne pas le toucher. Il l'entendit murmurer mais ne comprit pas ce qu'il racontait. Alors il détacha son regard du plafond pourtant très intéressant. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Kurt comprit en y lisant tant d'inquiétude, qu'il n'était pas seul. Pas tant qu'il serait là pour le soutenir. Cette pensée n'amenuisa pas la douleur qui le déchirait mais il se sentait plus confiant. Ce serait dur mais il trouverait un moyen de s'en sortir. L'autre s'allongea près de lui et le plus petit se blottit contre lui, profitant de sa chaleur réconfortante. Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule qui se présentait à lui et se sentit mieux._

_Progressivement les larmes cessèrent de couler et il osa enfin relever les yeux vers le visage de celui qui le serrait toujours contre lui, comme pour le protéger de toute cette douleur. Il lut une question dans les iris dont il ne pouvait se détourner et ses prunelles bleues répondirent. Ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre, sentant leurs souffles chauds contre leur peau. Kurt frissonna lorsque leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. C'était tellement doux et rassurant. Comme la caresse rafraichissante d'une brise sur sa peau. Il sentit une main se poser sur sa hanche mais il ne se dégagea pas, au contraire. Il se sentait si bien… Pourtant, ils durent se séparer pour retrouver leur souffle. Kurt plongea alors son regard dans les yeux verts de celui qui venait de l'embrasser._

* * *

Sébastian finissait de se préparer dans les toilettes pour hommes du restaurant. Il allait bientôt chanter un solo devant une vraie salle, remplie de vraies personnes qui allaient l'écouter. S'il affichait un sourire confiant (qui était devenu presque naturel avec la pratique), il n'en menait pas large. Mais jamais il ne l'aurait montré. Il était Sébastian Smythe et rien ne lui faisait peur. Ne jamais révéler ses faiblesses. Il lança un clin d'œil à Finn qui jetait des regards apeuré tout autour de lui, et ajusta son tee-shirt pour lisser les plis. Il avait tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé, la popularité, les amis et un petit ami. Certes, ce dernier point n'avait pas fait partie de ses plans initiaux mais il ne regrettait rien. Ledit petit ami devait se trouver en ce moment même dans la salle où il allait bientôt se produire. Il devait attendre qu'il apparaisse enfin. Et était surement en train de le maudire parce qu'il trouvait le temps long et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû venir. Il continua à imaginer les pensées de l'autre pendant quelques secondes, un grand sourire aux lèvres comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui. Il n'aurait pas cru que leur relation durerait aussi longtemps. Son record personnel devait être deux semaines. Il se lassait tellement vite… Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Il ne voulait absolument pas rompre, tout simplement parce qu'il n'imaginait plus vivre sans lui et sa sensibilité. Il s'était vraiment attaché à cet adolescent à la peau pâle, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il ne savait même pas qu'il pouvait ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort. Il aurait tout fait pour lui, pour ne plus jamais voir les larmes dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

Il jeta un dernier regard au miroir et se trouva changé. Son sourire n'avait plus rien de torve, il était sincère et plein de bonne humeur, tout comme ses yeux. Il n'était plus le même garçon que celui qui était arrivé à au lycée public de Lima quelques mois plus tôt, après s'être fait renvoyé de son établissement privé. Il ne percevait plus aucune lueur sadique dans ses iris, juste une flamme amusée qui les faisaient briller de mille feux. Chasser et poursuivre une proie pour ensuite la laisser tomber n'avaient plus aucun attrait pour lui. Seul Kurt comptait. Kurt. Son ange gardien, celui qui l'avait sauvé de lui-même. Il lui avait offert une nouvelle vie faite de longues conversations et de baisers amoureux. Il n'aurait changé tout cela pour rien au monde. Il avait l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé sa place, de compter vraiment. D'être important. Il laissait ses démons derrière lui. Kurt l'avait exorcisé.

C'est avec un grand sourire qu'il monta sur scène avec les New Directions. Il repéra l'élu de son cœur tout proche de la scène et commença à chanter. « Glad You Came ». Juste pour lui. Parce que cette chanson exprimait tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il glissa de nombreux clins d'œil à son ange qui le regardait admirativement. Il était son univers. Il n'y avait rien dans cette pièce et même sur la planète qui ne comptât plus à ses yeux. Il se sentait près à déplacer des montagnes pour que ce bonheur qu'il ressentait ne disparaisse jamais. Pour pouvoir embrasser son ange encore et encore avec la même tendresse que la toute première fois. Il sentit son cœur bondir à l'évocation de cet instant magique et sourit, laissant son instinct guider sa voix pour se perdre dans ses souvenirs.

* * *

_Sébastian était assis en cours, très inquiet. Il venait d'exécuter la dernière partie de son plan et tout s'était passé à merveille. Certes le châtain avait eu l'air malade tout à l'heure, mais c'était une étape obligatoire. Le problème maintenant restait qu'il n'était pas en cours. Il n'était pas revenu à la fin de leur pause déjeuner et il était désormais évident qu'il ne serait pas simplement en retard. Peut-être était-il allé trop loin… Et s'il avait brisé Kurt ? Il avait détruit de nombreuses personnes sans aucun sentiment mais là c'était différent. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce que l'autre avait déjà tant souffert, ou alors parce qu'il tenait vraiment à lui. Ce qui était aussi surprenant qu'inhabituel._

_Sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher ou même réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il se précipita chez le jeune homme dès la fin des cours. Il ne savait pas vraiment depuis quand le châtain avait cessé d'être sa proie, et il s'en fichait. Il se surprit à trembler alors qu'il garait la voiture devant la maison dont il avait trouvé l'adresse sur l'ordinateur de son père. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Il prit quelques secondes pour afficher une mine légèrement inquiète, pâle reflet de ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Il sonna et attendit quelques secondes que la porte s'ouvre. Il eut un mouvement de recul en apercevant le père de Kurt. Il ne ressemblait pas à son fils ; il était chauve, et bien battit, très bien battit… Intimidant. Pourtant l'adolescent ne se découragea pas et dit :_

_« - Bonjour, je suis désolé de vous déranger… Mais j'aimerai voir Kurt._

_- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »_

_Alors là il était vraiment inquiet. Il était tellement mal qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir ? Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'insister :_

_« - S'il vous plait, c'est important. »_

_Sa voix s'était faite suppliante et exprimait toute son angoisse, une angoisse terriblement sincère. Ce fut sans doute cela qui décida Burt à s'écarter pour le laisser entrer. Il se précipita dans les escaliers et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Kurt immédiatement reconnaissable. Il fut surpris par la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce et il se retrouva dans le noir dès qu'il eut fermé la porte. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'habituer à l'absence de lumière mais il finit par distinguer une armoire, un bureau, un lit… et sur ce lit était allongée une forme sombre totalement immobile. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur le matelas sans pour autant toucher Kurt. Ce qu'il vit lui déchira le cœur. Il avait le visage plus pâle que la mort, les yeux voilé par la tristesse et ses mains tremblaient. Mais le pire était sans doute les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, intarissables. Il murmura une phrase sans aucun sens et leurs regards se croisèrent. « J'ai fait pleurer un ange, » pensa-t-il avec amertume. Il ne s'était jamais autant haït._

_Il s'allongea doucement tout en évitant le contact pour ne pas contaminer l'autre adolescent, qui était la pureté incarnée. Mais à peine était-il installé que Kurt se serra contre lui, continuant à pleurer sur son épaule. Il l'étreignît de toutes ses forces, tentant de lui faire comprendre à quel point il était désolé et qu'il ferait tout pour s'amender. Il se promit silencieusement de tout faire pour que ces larmes disparaissent à jamais de ces yeux si bleus. Il sentit finalement les sanglots cesser et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau pour ne plus se quitter. Ils semblaient en parfaite communion car ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre dans un même mouvement. _

_Sébastian mit toute son âme dans ce baiser et sentit son cœur cesser de battre. Ce contact était tellement magique. Il avait embrassé de nombreuses personnes auparavant mais il n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Un courant électrique le parcourut et une douce chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps. Cette sensation de plénitude et de perfection était incroyable. La chasse était finie et ne lui laissait qu'une certitude. _

_Le plus intéressant restait à venir._

* * *

Blaine entra dans le restaurant alors que Sébastian chantait les premières paroles. Il leva les yeux sur la scène et le reconnu immédiatement comme étant le mystérieux garçon qui l'avait embrassé quelques mois auparavant. Et il le découvrait sous un tout nouveau jour. Il ne semblait plus être la même personne, mais le brun n'aurait su dire pourquoi il avait cette impression. Cela venait peut-être de sa voix magnifique, ou alors de son sourire qui n'avait rien de sadique ou de cruel. C'était d'ailleurs un sourire tellement amoureux et tendre que Blaine se sentit mal. Non mais il perdait la tête ! Ce mec l'avait embrassé et il en faisait sa propriété ? Il fallait qu'il se fasse soigner. Et puis il n'était pas gay et ce baiser surprise n'avait même pas été agréable... Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder à qui s'adressait ce sourire éblouissant et il se sentit soudain faible. Kurt. C'était à Kurt que le chanteur faisait des sourires et des clins d'œil ! Et le châtain lui répondait le plus naturellement du monde avec cette mimique séductrice qui faisait fondre le bouclé. Ok, il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme.

Il dut s'asseoir pour ne pas s'écrouler. Il lui avait fallu des semaines pour se remettre, pour accepter de ne plus revoir le châtain, pour arrêter de se détester… Il se souvenait avec quelles difficultés il était retourné au lycée, avec précision comme si le savoir si près le replongeait dans la tourmente. Il avait tellement souffert, quand Kurt ne semblait avoir eu aucun mal à l'oublier. Il avait un petit ami et paraissait être heureux. Blaine s'en voulait d'être jaloux de cette relation mais il ne pouvait pas lutter contre les sentiments qui l'accablaient. Il était en colère aussi. Parce qu'il était le seul à s'être effondré. Puis il se souvint que tout était sa faute, il avait perdu le droit de juger le châtain en lui parlant comme il l'avait fait. Il avait raison de le détester. Il se détestait lui-même. Mais ce n'était peut-être pas si mal qu'ils ne se parlent plus. Kurt semblait en effet plus heureux que jamais, et ce n'était pas grâce à lui. Il avait merdé, sérieusement merdé même mais c'était trop tard.

Il ne pouvait pas rester assis à rien faire, surtout qu'il allait devoir chanter. Il se leva et sentit ses vertiges revenir rien qu'à l'idée de devoir se produire devant le châtain. Il en était incapable. Il sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule pour le soutenir. Il se retourna et eut un faible sourire en croisant le regard de Wesley. Heureusement qu'il avait été là, il ne se serait jamais relevé sans lui et serait probablement encore dans son lit. Retrouver son ami d'enfance était la chose la plus positive qui lui était arrivé depuis des mois. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé et en avait finalement conclu qu'ils avaient été aussi idiots l'un que l'autre.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers les toilettes pour se préparer avant de chanter. Ils évitèrent de se faire voir par Kurt qui était de toute façon trop absorbé par son petit ami pour remarquer quoi que ce soit d'autre. Blaine sentit sa nausée revenir en voyant le châtain tout sourire. Il aurait tellement voulu lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait vraiment mais il aurait été incapable de trouver les mots justes. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour parler de choses sérieuses. Seule la musique lui permettait de s'exprimer et d'être lui-même. Et il savait exactement quelle chanson conviendrait à cette situation… Mais ce n'était pas celle prévue au programme. Et les Warblers avaient du mal avec l'inattendu. En même temps, ils connaissaient parfaitement cette chanson et un peu de spontanéité ne ferait pas de mal. Ils devaient apprendre à s'adapter. Il prit Wesley à part parce qu'il savait que celui-ci l'aiderait comme il l'avait aidé à sortir du noir dans lequel il était plongé. Il sourit en se rappelant leur réconciliation, qui avait été le seul évènement heureux au milieu d'un océan de noirceur et de pensées sombres.

* * *

_Cela faisait près d'une semaine que Blaine n'avait pas quitté son lit, mais ça aurait très bien pu faire un mois tant les jours se ressemblaient. Seule sa mère lui apportant de la soupe une fois par jour brisait la monotonie. Au début, il avait tout simplement refusé de boire mais il avait fini par craquer devant l'insistance de ses parents. Le liquide chaud lui brulait la gorge mais il se forçait à finir, pour être tranquille. Pour pouvoir retrouver le noir, l'oubli. Pour ne plus avoir à faire face._

_C'était trop dur d'imaginer que Kurt puisse le détester. Mais ce n'était pas si surprenant, il se détestait lui-même. Il était incapable de comprendre pourquoi il avait dit de telles absurdités, pourquoi il n'avait pas réfléchi avant de parler. Il ne comprenait plus rien de toute façon. Son esprit était vide, incapable de formuler la moindre pensée cohérente. Tout avait disparu, envolé, même son prénom lui était inconnu désormais. Et il n'y avait personne pour l'aider à se souvenir._

_Sans Kurt, il n'était rien, n'avait rien. Plus de famille, plus d'amis. Il avait tourné le dos à tout le monde et le châtain était devenu son univers. Sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, il était entré dans sa vie et l'avait illuminée. Alors, maintenant que le soleil avait disparu et que la nuit était tombée, il se retrouvait dans le noir sans la moindre lueur pour le guider. Et c'était entièrement de sa faute si plus personne ne se souciait de lui. _

_Le brun était dans cet état de torpeur depuis tellement longtemps, qu'il en avait presque oublié le monde extérieur. Aussi ressentit-il une certaine peur lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit puis se referma aussi vite. Il réalisa soudain que la Terre continuait de tourner, même si il s'était arrêté. Il aperçut une silhouette qui semblait hésiter à se rapprocher et reconnu immédiatement le nouveau venu :_

_« __- Wesley...__ »_

_Sa voix était rauque et faible et il sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. C'étaient des larmes de honte. Honte qu'il ressentait pour avoir été tellement cruel et stupide. Wesley était son meilleur ami et qu'il soit gay ne changeait rien. Rien du tout. C'était toujours ce garçon qui le faisait tant rire et qui lui manquait terriblement. _

_« - Je n'aurais jamais dû dire de telles conneries, désolé. _

_- J'ai été un parfait crétin, excuse-moi. »_

_Ils sourirent en voyant qu'ils avaient parlé en même temps et il leur sembla que rien n'avait changé, qu'ils étaient redevenus les deux gosses inséparables qui se roulaient dans l'herbe. Le Warbler parcourut la distance qui les séparait et s'allongea près de son meilleur ami. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux de se retrouver. Bien sûr, tout n'était pas arrangé mais Blaine n'était plus seul dans sa douleur. _

_Il fallut des semaines pour que le bouclé accepte de quitter son lit puis trouve le courage de retourner au lycée, mais Wesley ne perdit jamais patience. Il était toujours là, l'aidant du mieux qu'il pouvait, l'écoutant lorsque Blaine avait besoin de parler de Kurt, ne faisant jamais preuve de curiosité. Le brun se livrait a son rythme. Il l'accompagnait pas à pas, devenant ainsi la lanterne guidant sa route. Certes, il ne voyait pas très loin devant lui, mais il avançait._

* * *

En guise de remerciement, l'auteure accepte les compliments, les critiques constructives, les favoris/suivis, les reviews et les lamas. Surtout les lamas.


	8. Chapter 8

Un nouveau chapitre pour les fidèles lecteurs de cette histoire, de moins en moins, et qui soient sont aspirés par l'armoire à disparaitre d'Harry Potter, soient sont un peu passifs (et oui, venant de ma part, c'est quelque chose.) au vu du nombre décroissant de reviews par chapitre… Alors nous remercions ceux qui continuent à se manifester, et incitons les autres à laisser un petit mot pour donner envie à l'histoire de continuer. Sur ce, je laisse la parole à mon maitre à penser (surtout l'auteure de ce texte, **BrownEyes FreeMind**) :

« Ce chapitre est pour FanDeTaFic qui l'attendait, ainsi que Tonksinette, fidèle au poste depuis le départ, et pour Citrus Tee ma merveilleuse (bien que lente) beta readeuse parce qu'elle toujours là pour me faire sourire quand je doute de ce que j'écris. »

Disclaimer : nous ne possédons rien dans cette histoire. Bonne lecture !

_La version de Misery de ce chapitre pourrait correspondre à celle ci : watch?v=lJ5eVX7DBJc_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Confrontation**

Blaine entendit le chanteur, qui était également le petit ami de Kurt (ce à quoi il ne pouvait penser sans sentir un pincement), lancer la dernière note de la chanson et la foule applaudit avec entrain. Ses mains se mirent à trembler violemment lorsqu'il aperçut les Warblers monter sur scène. Pourquoi avait-il tant insisté pour participer à cette stupide scène ouverte? Sans doute parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver seul pour la saint Valentin. Mais à cause de son entêtement, il allait devoir chanter devant Kurt et son petit ami et cette simple idée le rendait malade. Surtout que cette chanson exprimait tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il allait se mettre à nu devant une salle pleine de couples pour faire comprendre à Kurt ce qu'il vivait. Il allait très probablement se ridiculiser mais c'était l'unique moyen. De toute façon c'était trop tard pour reculer. Les Warblers, sur scène, lancèrent les premières notes et il inspira longuement avant de commencer à chanter tout en restant dans l'ombre. Il mît toute son émotion dans sa voix et trouva finalement le courage d'apparaitre aux yeux de tous.

Kurt était toujours assis à la table tout prêt de la scène mais celle-ci ne l'intéressait plus du tout. Son regard était perdu dans celui émeraude de son petit ami assis tout près de lui et qui lui tenait la main. Rien d'autre ne comptait. Il était heureux, sans complication, sans problème. Juste Sebastian, lui et leur amour. Malheureusement, le monde autours se rappela à lui par l'intermédiaire d'une voix. Une voix incroyable, celle d'un ange. Une voix douce et caressante mais pourtant pleine de sentiments et de douleur. Une voix qui le força à briser le contact pour se tourner vers la scène.

C'est à ce moment-là que Blaine apparut sur scène, interprétant la chanson Misery de Maroon 5 d'une voix forte. L'assemblée était silencieuse, incapable du moindre mouvement face à une telle vision. Le cœur de Kurt rata un battement avant de repartir à toute allure. Pourquoi Blaine était-il là? Et comment pouvait-il avoir une telle voix? Il était emporté par la mélodie, laissant les paroles l'imprégner. Il y avait tant de douleur et de regret dans le regard de braise du soliste qu'il se sentit fondre à nouveau. Cette chanson semblait lui être entièrement destinée, pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il avait été détruit. Pour lui dire "sans toi je ne suis que l'ombre de moi-même".

Ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour, juste une explication. Il mettait toute son âme dans sa voix parce qu'il avait besoin de parler. Il se livrait à Kurt plus totalement que jamais, toute honte ayant disparu. Il ne voulait plus se cacher, fuir n'était plus la solution, la douleur était trop forte. Le châtain sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue de porcelaine et il s'empressa de l'essuyer pour que son petit ami ne perçoive pas son émotion.

Cette pensée sembla le sortir de la transe qu'avait provoquée la voix de Blaine. Il ne pouvait pas regarder le brun de cette façon. Il n'était plus seul. Il y avait Sebastian désormais. Sebastian qui l'avais soutenu, Sebastian qui avait été là pour lui, Sebastian qui l'avait patiemment aidé à se relever. Il lui devait tellement. Regarder un autre garçon était exclu, surtout si celui-ci l'avait détruit, le jetant à terre. Ce qu'il vivait avec le châtain était simple, reposant, calme. Il était si facile de le regarder, de lui sourire, de lui parler, de l'embrasser... Et Kurt avait besoin de facilité.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'attendrir devant l'incroyable spectacle qu'offrait Blaine, se livrant avec une sincérité touchante. Il s'en voulait de sa faiblesse mais il était surtout en colère contre le bouclé! Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça, de tout remettre en cause, de détruire d'un regard son équilibre. Il devait comprendre qu'il avait besoin de stabilité et que sa présence ne l'aidait pas. Il devait couper le fil invisible, celui qui les liait encore malgré les mois écoulés. Pour qu'ils puissent aller de l'avant sans regarder derrière eux. Il devait donc parler au brun et ce bien qu'il n'en ait aucune envie. Tout était confus dans son esprit mais il était certaine d'une chose, il ne voulait plus de cette douleur de cette incertitude qui le déchirait. Il devait dire adieu à son passé.

Il attendit donc que Blaine ait finit son numéro et que les applaudissements aient cessé pour aller rendre une petite visite à celui-ci. Sebastian avait tenu à l'accompagner et bien que ce soit très gentil de sa part, il aurait préféré être seul. Dès que le bouclé ouvrit la porte des toilettes, il fut surpris de ce retrouver face au châtain qui avait pourtant évité son regard durant une bonne partie du spectacle. Il ne comprenait plus grand chose et laissa donc l'autre parler le premier :

- Blaine, il prit une grande inspiration pour rassembler son courage avant de reprendre. On a été proches et même très proches tous les deux. Mais tu as dit des choses que je n'ai pas aimé, tu m'as insulté, trahi, humilié, détruit. Tu n'as pas le droit de venir ici et de chanter cette chanson en me regardant dans les yeux comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Blaine ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, et pourtant il avait tant de chose à dire. Il se décida finalement essayant d'être le plus clair possible bien qu'étant lui-même totalement perdu :

- Je n'ai jamais voulu dire ça. Je n'ai pas réfléchis avant de parler comme d'habitude. Tu avais raison, ce que m'a dit Wes n'était pas une raison suffisante... Je me suis sentit piégé. Cette chanson était juste une façon de te dire à quel point je m'en veux d'avoir été aussi stupide.

- Tu as dit ce que tu as dit sans que personne ne te force à utiliser ces paroles blessantes. Je n'ai pas besoin de me compliquer plus la vie donc je suis venu mettre les points sur les i. Il faut que tu tournes la page comme je l'ai fait.

Blaine ne comprenait plus rien. Il pensait avoir été clair. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Kurt, sans son sourire, sans son humour, sans sa voix.

- Mais Kurt...

- Non. Passe une bonne Saint Valentin. Au revoir Blaine.

Il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna, la main de Sebastian toujours serrée dans la sienne. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait, il le savait. Alors pourquoi la douleur était-elle toujours aussi forte? Pourquoi voulait-il faire demi-tour pour aller prendre le brun dans ses bras? Mais il ne pouvait pas, le lien avait été rompu, définitivement.

Il retourna s'assoir à une table tout en combattant les larmes. Il n'avait pas imaginé que ça puisse être aussi dur. Sans en avoir conscience, il espérait toujours que les choses s'arrangeraient et qu'ils se retrouveraient comme avant. Mais il devait être fort. Retourner vers le bouclé serait accompagné de trop d'incertitude et il ne voulait plus risquer de souffrir. Il l'avait détruit, le réduisant à une loque humaine et il avait eu beaucoup trop de mal à se reconstruire pour s'y risquer à nouveau. Et puis il y avait Sebastian désormais. Il était devenu son équilibre, son pilier et l'avait tant aidé. Il lui devait tout. Il l'avait remis debout et l'avait sociabilisé lui qui croyait être un cas désespéré... Sebastian était son ancre à la réalité.

Celui-ci commençait d'ailleurs à s'inquiéter, il n'avait pas quitté son petit ami des yeux et avait bien sur remarqué à quel point l'apparition surprise de Blaine l'avait perturbé. A sa plus grande surprise, il avait alors ressentit une jalousie très vive à laquelle il n'était pas habituée. Il avait découvert qu'il était tombé amoureux de son ange et depuis, il essayer de gérer toutes les nouvelles émotions qu'il ressentait. C'était compliqué, et étrange, mais ça ressemblait à l'idée qu'il se faisait de l'amour. Il aimait tout chez lui, ses qualités comme ses défauts tellement mignons et irrésistibles. Il n'imaginait même plus pouvoir vivre sans lui, sans ses sourires, sans ses baisers si tendres. Il n'était pas parfait lui-même, mais le plus jeune le poussait à donner le meilleur de lui-même. Il en avait besoin. Hors le bouclé qu'il pensait avoir éliminé se mettait entre eux, créant une distance, un mur qu'il devait détruire. Alors, pour changer les idées sombres de son petit ami, il lui dit dans un murmure :

- Tu devrais peut-être rejoindre le Glee club.

Ils en avaient souvent parlé mais Kurt refusait obstinément. Pourtant, maintenant, il hésitait. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées, de réapprendre à vivre. Il lui fallait avancer et il ne pourrait pas le faire seul. Alors il dit d'une voix pleine de doute :

- Je ne sais pas... Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée?

- Je crois que oui. Ça plairait beaucoup à Mercedes et à moi aussi d'ailleurs! Et puis on pourrait passer plus de temps ensemble... C'est pas drôle dans toi! S'il te plaît mon ange.

Il avait gagné, Kurt était incapable de résister à ce surnom et à cette mimique tellement mignonne qu'il faisait en prononçant ces mots. Le plus petit poussa un soupire faussement excédé et finit par dire avec bonne humeur :

- Très bien. Si tu y tiens tellement je viendrais avec toi lundi.

Sebastian eut un grand sourire et serra un peu plus la main qui se trouvait dans la sienne. Il trouvait incroyable la vitesse à laquelle ces gestes d'affection étaient devenus naturels pour lui, presque nécessaires. Il aurait pu rester dans ce restaurant pour toujours, simplement à regarder Kurt. Dehors, ils devaient faire face aux regards et aux difficultés alors qu'ici tout était paisible, indestructible. Il pouvait oublier son passé et n'avait qu'une seule crainte, que celui-ci le rattrape et que son ange découvre tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Blaine, quant à lui, s'était installé à une table tout au fond du restaurant, le plus loin possible de Kurt et de son fidèle caniche. Il était sonné, incapable de comprendre pourquoi sa chanson n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Il avait ouvert son âme et fait saigner ses blessures pour rien. Si même se mettre à nu devant une salle comble n'avait pas d'effet, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour revenir en arrière, pour ne jamais avoir prononcé ces paroles stupides. Il avait perdu son sang-froid. Il ne se contrôlait plus lorsque le châtain était proche de lui. Il était alors prêt à tout pour le surprendre, le faire rire, croiser son regard... Et il allait devoir y renoncer. Renoncer à leurs conversations, à leurs fous rires, à leur complicité. À tout ce qui l'avait rendu heureux pendant six petits mois.

Il savait qu'il avait été complètement idiot mais il avait tenté de se rattraper. Il s'était réconcilié avec Wesley et avait laissé du temps à Kurt, trop de temps. Maintenant, il ne faisait plus partie de la vie du châtain et allait devoir vivre avec ce poids sur la conscience. Il n'avait plus aucun recourt. C'était fini. Un serveur passa près de lui et lui demanda s'il voulait quelque chose. Désespéré, il demanda, d'une voix lasse :

- Un verre de votre alcool le plus fort.

Wesley, assis non loin de là, lui lança un regard réprobateur mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Blaine était bien assez grand pour prendre ses propres décisions, au risque de le regretter plus tard. Et puis, il pourrait toujours l'empêcher de conduire au besoin. Mais il devait apprendre la leçon que la gueule de bois du lendemain lui enseignerait... douloureusement. Il le laissa donc faire, tout en le surveillant de loin. Il ne servait à rien qu'il se blesse tout de même.

Le bouclé n'avait jamais goûté de l'alcool et le principe de la gueule de bois lui était totalement étranger. C'est donc sans la moindre hésitation qu'il but le verre d'une seule traite avant d'en commander un autre qu'il vida de la même façon. Il se sentait soudain plus libre, léger mais ce n'était pas suffisant, il voulait oublier. Alors il but un troisième, puis un quatrième verre. Le monde commençait à tourner autour de lui mais il s'en fichait, tout lui semblait possible. Ses pensées devinrent confuses alors que l'alcool embrumait son esprit. Kurt ne voulait pas de lui? Il allait lui montrer ce dont il était capable et surtout ce qu'il en coûtait de dire non à Blaine Anderson! Il était génial, l'ami idéal. Drôle, gentil, attentionné, à l'écoute et ultra sexy! Supermegafoxyawesomehot même! Le châtain reviendrait vers lui à genou et il le pardonnerait magnanimement.

C'est donc avec ce plan (pas très élaboré) en tête qu'il se leva, profitant que Wesley ait baissé sa garde. Il tituba un instant puis avança vers la scène. Elle était tellement loin... Il dût se retenir plusieurs fois à des chaises pour ne pas tomber mais il parvint à monter sur le podium sans blessure. Il se demanda qui avait eu l'idée stupide de faire tanguer la pièce, ce n'était vraiment pas pratique. La scène était vide mais le micro était toujours là et il s'en empara, manquant une fois de plus de tomber. Sa voix était éraillée et pâteuse lorsqu'il parla mais il ne s'en rendit même pas compte :

- bonsoir. Je vais vous chanter une dernière chanson! Celle-là est pour toi mon Kurt, pour que tu te souviennes de nous et que tu me reviennes.

Plusieurs clients se regardèrent surpris, incapables de décider s'il jouait la comédie ou non. C'était tellement cliché mais il ne s'en soucia pas et commença à chanter. Le châtain releva la tête, surpris. Il n'allait pas oser...? Et pourtant si. Blaine était bel et bien seul sur scène et chantait à pleins poumons "Don't You Want Me". Sa voix était rendue rauque par...l'alcool? Il avait bu? C'était l'explication la plus probable à son comportement étrange. Kurt sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, et l'humiliation ne s'arrêta pas là. Le brun descendit de l'estrade d'un pas hésitant et se mit à danser autours de celui qui avait désormais le teint plus rouge qu'une tomate. Après quelques mouvements très approximatifs, il remonta sur scène pour le refrain et se mît à sauter, telle une puce géante. Il n'y avait aucune grâce dans ses mouvements qui le rapprochaient dangereusement du bord de la scène. Mais il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte et continuait de gesticuler de manière grotesque. Puis soudain, il tomba, s'écroulant au bas de l'estrade où il resta immobile. Kurt se leva brusquement, inquiet, mais se rassit en apercevant le regard triste de Sebastian. Il avait tourné la page, définitivement.

Wesley, qui l'avait observé de loin pendant son numéro, ce dirigea vers lui, inquiet de ne pas le voir bouger. Cet idiot aurait été capable de se blesser en plus! Il eut un soupir de soulagement en le voyant rire aux éclats. Des larmes de joies s'échappaient de ses yeux et il était secoué de tremblements incontrôlables. Le leader des Warblers l'aida à se relever tant bien que mal et le fit sortir du restaurant en le soutenant. Le bouclé se débattit faiblement en disant qu'il s'amusait et qu'il n'avait pas fini sa chanson. Il continua à se plaindre comme une enfant de 5 ans durant tout le trajet le ramenant chez lui. Lorsqu'il sortit finalement de la voiture, il s'accrocha à un lampadaire et vomit. Wes l'aida à s'assoir devant chez lui, tout en évitant de faire du bruit, et sonna à la porte. Il songea quelques instants à attendre avec le brun mais renonça bien vite pour remonter dans sa voiture. Même s'il ne l'aurait jamais admis, il avait peur des parents de son meilleur ami et vu l'état de celui-ci, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de se confronter à eux ce soir.

Blaine ouvrit douloureusement les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, comme si quelqu'un avait décidé de refaire la déco à l'intérieur. Il tenta de se rappeler comment il s'était retrouvé dans son lit mais son cerveau était parti en vacances. En se concentrant, il se souvint être allé dans ce restaurant rose pour la scène ouverte. Il avait vu Kurt et lui avait chanté une chanson... Qui n'avait servi à rien. Leur conversation lui revint avec puissance et pour ne pas se laisser emporter par la souffrance, il essaya de se remémorer ce qui s'était passé ensuite... Il s'était assis à une table et il... il avait bu? Voilà qui expliquait le mal de tête et la perte de mémoire.

Il en était encore à se demander ce qu'il avait pu faire d'embarrassant à cause de l'alcool, lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. La migraine lui revint, exacerbée par tous les bruits qui lui parvenaient au centuple.

- Blaine, il faut qu'on parle.

Ça c'était pas bon signe. Surtout que son père hurlait. Il ne voyait pas qu'il n'était pas bien et qu'il avait besoin de calme? Sa mère lui dit d'une voix plus douce mais tout de même stridente :

- Mon chéri. Nous sommes inquiets... L'alcool n'est pas une solution à tes problèmes. Nous pouvons t'aider mais il faut que tu nous dises ce qui ne va pas.

Ce qui ne va pas? Son meilleur ami, à qui il tenait énormément, venait de mettre fin à leur amitié qui avait été une échappatoire pour lui. Oh, et puis, pour oublier, il s'était mis à boire, faisant de ce fait des choses probablement très embarrassantes mais dont il n'avait aucun souvenir. À part ça, tout allait bien pour lui! Pourtant, malgré son sentiment d'échec et de solitude, il ne parla pas, n'exprima pas ce qu'il ressentait parce qu'il savait qu'on ne le comprendrait pas. Il se contenta donc de fixer d'un air morne ses parents jusqu'à ce que son père reprenne :

- Nous avons beaucoup parlé avec ta mère. Depuis quelques temps, tu es différent. Je crois que la compagnie des garçons de la Dalton Académie ne t'a rien apporté, au contraire. Pour pouvoir passer plus de temps avec toi et t'aider à vaincre ton problème, nous avons décidé de t'envoyer dans un lycée public non loin d'ici.

Ces derniers mots firent immédiatement réagir l'adolescent. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui imposer ça! Toute sa vie était à Dalton. Wesley, David, les Warblers... Il n'était rien sans eux. Il refusait de tous les perdre, de reprendre sa vie à zéro. Il en avait assez que ses parents prennent toutes les décisions sans le consulter. Alors il trouva la force de se redresser et de dire d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme :

- Non. Il est hors de question que je quitte la Dalton Académie et que je change encore d'école. Je suis bien là-bas, j'ai créé une relation particulière avec les garçons du lycée.

- Une relation un peu trop particulière. Tu as besoin de filles autours de toi!

Oh! Voilà qui éclairait bien des choses.

- C'est donc ça le problème! Vous avez peur que je sois devenu gay. Mais vous devez comprendre que ce n'est un problème que pour vous, que ce n'est pas une maladie.

Sa voix c'était faite dure, agressive et il réalisa que lui aussi avait considéré ça comme un problème. Il avait grandi dans une famille tellement conservatrice qu'il avait eue peur d'être gay. D'être contaminé par Wesley. Il se sentait tellement stupide. Kurt avait dit vrai à propos de lui, son éducation avait fait de lui un homophobe sans même qu'il en a conscience. Il remercia silencieusement le châtain de lui avoir ouvert les yeux sur lui-même et sa monstruosité.

- Certaines choses ne sont pas comme on le voudrait. Alors tu vas arrêter de pleurer sur ton sort! Tu iras dans ce lycée public et tu feras ce que l'on attend de toi parce que tu es un Anderson et que cela implique plus qu'une grande maison et des jeux vidéo. Et plus tard, tu sauras que nous t'avons aidé à faire le bon choix.

Le ton était sans réplique et Blaine savait qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter. De toute façon il était fatigué et son mal de tête l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Il s'allongea, fuyant les problèmes une fois de plus mais pour une fois, il avait une bonne raison. C'est ce dont il tenta de se convaincre alors que ses parents sortaient, heureux de leur victoire. Il avait besoin de calme et surtout de silence pour rassembler ses souvenirs. Il était angoissé rien qu'en imaginant tout ce qu'il avait pu faire d'embarrassant et il savait qu'il était encore bien en dessous de la réalité.

Kurt, de son côté, passait un agréable week-end aux côtés de son merveilleux petit ami. Alors pourquoi Blaine était-il toujours aussi présent dans ses pensées? Il avait beau tenter de chasser son image, c'étaient ses lèvres qu'il imaginait en embrassant Sebastian, ses mains posées sur ses hanches... Le croiser au moment où il croyait s'être enfin relevé lui avait fait comprendre à quel point il était loin d'avoir tourné la page. Le brun avait eu l'air si mal, si désolé... Ce regard triste le faisait fondre à chaque fois et ce malgré toute la souffrance qu'il avait ressenti. Mais il devait avancer. Il n'avait pas besoin de se compliquer la vie. Il voulait juste que ce soit facile et être avec Sebastian était naturel. Il se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras musclés et il avait terriblement besoin de stabilité. Il devait être sûr que tout irait bien.

Alors, il se serrait un peu plus contre son petit ami, luttant contre les larmes. Parce qu'il se sentait méprisable de penser à Blaine dans un moment pareil. Il avait à ses côtés un garçon génial qui l'aimait profondément et qui était prêt à tout pour lui, et il s'imaginait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il ferma les yeux et chassa cette image. Le brun était sorti de sa vie, il lui avait dit adieu. Alors que Seb était toujours là, et c'était tout le qui comptait. Il se promit que Blaine n'interférerait plus dans son bonheur.

Il ne savait pas encore qu'il lui serait impossible de tenir ce serment.

* * *

L'auteure et moi même vous invitons à laisser votre avis, à faire des suggestions ou même des donations (chèques restaurants acceptés) à l'aide du petit cadre si dessous! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Et vlam, encore un chapitre ! Vous ne vous y attendiez pas, n'est-ce pas ! Et bien, cette fois ci, la bêta (aussi lente soit-elle) s'est sortie les doigts du nez pour faire plaisir à notre très chère auteur (aucun être humain n'a été maltraité pendant la correction de ce chapitre.) qui fête ses 17 ans aujourd'hui ! Tadam !

Dans ce chapitre, une rencontre explosive qu'un bon nombre d'entre vous attendiez… Encore merci pour les reviewers qui ont fait part de leur enthousiasme, c'est super motivant à corriger ! Sachez d'ailleurs que même si l'histoire est aujourd'hui écrite dans sa totalité, la possibilité de voir quelques modifications apparaitre n'est pas inexistante si des suggestions vous venaient à l'esprit. Fingers crossed !

Pas de note d'auteur cette fois ci, qui est actuellement enterrée au fin fond de la campagne.

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages appartiennent à RIB, l'histoire à **BrownEyes FreeMind **et la correction à moi-même.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Nouveau départ **

Le lundi suivant, qui arriva après un week-end particulièrement douloureux pour le bouclé, promettait d'être mouvementé. S'intégrer dans une nouvelle école n'est jamais facile, même quand on a l'habitude. Ce fut donc l'estomac noué par la peur que Blaine se réveilla. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il n'était pas à la Dalton Académie mais chez ses parents. Dans sa chambre. Ça lui faisait vraiment bizarre de qualifier ainsi cette pièce parce qu'elle ne lui ressemblait pas. Rien de personnel, aucune photo, aucun cadeau... Comme si on avait voulu imiter une image tirée d'un catalogue, ce qui était probablement le cas.

Il se prépara rapidement, tentant de trouver ses marques dans cette salle de bain qui lui semblait étrangère. Après plusieurs minutes passées à tenter de se distraire, il soupira. Il avait beau ne pas y penser, les faits étaient là. Dans moins d'une heure et demie, il serait dans un nouveau lycée où il devrait tout recommencer. Il ne connaissait rien d'autre que le privé, puisque ses parents avaient toujours voulu le meilleur pour lui, et ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Il espérait au moins qu'il y aurait un Glee club. Parce que sinon il allait imploser. La musique était son seul échappatoire, depuis toujours et peut-être pourrait-il trouver des amis qui partageaient sa passion.

Il passa un bon quart d'heure devant son armoire, les bras ballant. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait porter puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'uniforme obligatoire dans le public. Un moyen de se différencier mais aussi de risquer les moqueries. Il finit par opter pour un pantalon rouge et une chemise blanche. Il voulait faire sobre pour son premier jour mais il avait envie aussi de montrer sa différence. Il perdit un autre quart d'heure pour savoir s'il mettrait ou non le nœud papillon qu'il tenait à la main. Il finit par le mettre, parce qu'il ne voulait pas se sentir prisonnier du regard des autres. Après avoir coiffé ses boucles brunes avec la rapidité que confère l'habitude, il descendit à la cuisine.

Sa mère s'y trouvait déjà, lui préparant un petit déjeuner copieux. Il se contenta de boire à petites gorgées un verre de lait, l'estomac trop noué pour avaler quoi que ce soit de consistant. Il eut droit à un regard réprobateur mais aucune remarque, ce qui était aussi inhabituel qu'agréable. Cependant, il n'eut pas la même chance avec son père qui s'écria dès qu'il entra dans la pièce :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue? Tu te crois dans un cirque? Comment veux-tu séduire la moindre fille avec ce nœud papillon ridicule et ce pantalon trop court? Va te changer immédiatement!

Ok! Ce n'était pas l'accueil rêvé surtout alors qu'on vient de se réveiller et qu'on commence une journée riche en émotions. Et ils voulaient qu'il se sente chez lui dans cette maison où on ne cessait de lui faire des reproches? Pas idéale leur technique! Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui dise quoi faire, quoi dire, qui fréquenter... Ou même avec qui sortir! Il avait parfaitement le droit d'être gay, ce n'était pas une maladie mais ça, ses parents avaient du mal à l'assimiler. Il aurait aimé voir leur tête s'il leur avait dit qu'il préférait les garçons. Ce n'était pas le cas mais cette expérience pouvait être drôle, très drôle...

- Et si je n'ai pas envie de plaire aux filles? Et si c'était les mecs qui m'intéressaient?

Là c'était de la provocation pure et dure. Mais en même temps, ils l'avaient bien mérité après tout ce qu'ils avaient dit... Blaine ne voulait plus entrer dans des cases, il voulait se libérer du poids de leurs regards. Regards qui pour l'heure étaient à la fois choqués et furieux. Colère très présente dans la voix de son père lorsqu'il dit, perdant ce sang froid qui le caractérisait habituellement :

- Cesse de raconter des sottises. Tu deviendras un bon avocat et si tu refuses de suivre le chemin que nous avons tracé pour toi, tu finiras comme ton frère, sans famille.

Son père allait loin, très loin. Comment pouvait-il songer à le laisser juste à cause de ses préférences? Il restait le même garçon au fond, leur fils adoré. Ils pouvaient être tellement obtus parfois. Et tellement insupportables le reste du temps! Il en avait assez de ses à priori, de ces préjugés qui avaient façonnés son éducation. Il ne voulait plus appartenir à cette famille, alors il dit avec une rage qu'il contenait depuis des années :

- Parce que vous pensez que ça me fait plaisir de vous avoir comme famille? Je ne veux pas avoir de lien avec des personnes comme vous qui pensez que la différence est une tare et qu'il faut toujours faire ce que nous dictent les convenances et la société. Je veux être libre d'être qui je veux, je veux pouvoir monter sur les meubles, je veux pouvoir être gay si j'en ai envie!

Il était bien trop en colère pour rester une seconde de plus dans cette maison où il ne se sentait définitivement pas à sa place. Il attrapa ses affaires et sortit en claquant délibérément la porte. Pas idéal pour commencer sa nouvelle vie. Il espérait que l'ambiance ne serait pas toujours aussi glaciale les autres jours parce que ces disputes à répétions l'épuisaient. Il déambula dans les rues sans but précis pendant quelques minutes avant de se rendre au lycée. Il était en avance mais il y avait déjà de nombreux élèves discutant ensembles. Il remarqua immédiatement le côté sectaire représenté par les divers groupes qui ne se mélangeaient pas. Des têtes se levèrent sur son passage et il eut même droit à quelques sourires auxquels il répondit sans conviction. Il se sentait mal à l'aise à ne rien faire alors il se rendit au secrétariat où il récupéra emploi du temps et clef de casier. Il s'assit ensuite sur un banc, attendant que la cloche sonne.

La matinée passa avec une lenteur exaspérante. Il était en avance dans tous les cours et les questions des profs étaient d'une facilité déconcertante. Il n'était vraiment pas à sa place. Comme il s'ennuyait, il regarda les mouches voler tout en gardant un œil sur sa montre. Le seul fait intéressant fut la découverte d'un Glee Club, qui se faisait appelé New Directions. Il avait également croisé plusieurs personnes qui lui semblaient étrangement familières. Le problème était qu'il était incapable de se souvenir où il les avait déjà vues. À part ça, ce lycée n'avait ne présentait aucun attrait. Il était semblable à tous les établissements publics à travers le pays avec son lot d'ados enceintes, de sportifs, de cheerleaders en mini-jupe... Il pourrait toujours s'inscrire dans l'équipe de foot pour passer le temps. Bien sûr, ça incluait le fait de draguer toutes les jolies filles, bien qu'il les trouvât vulgaires et passablement décérébrées. Son école de garçons lui manquait, les Warblers lui manquaient, Wesley lui manquait, son ancienne vie lui manquait...

La sonnerie le tira de ses sombres pensées. Enfin la pause déjeuner! Il avait cru que cette heure de français ne finirais jamais. Il allait pouvoir auditionner pour le Glee club et peut-être trouver un peu de réconfort. Mais encore fallait-il savoir où aller... Il traversa le lycée, ouvrant les portes au hasard sans obtenir de résultat. Où pouvaient-ils se cacher? Chantaient-ils si faux que ça pour être envoyés au fin fond du bâtiment?

- Tu cherches quelque chose?

Il sursauta et se retourna, fermant la porte du placard à balais qu'il venait d'ouvrir. La fille qui lui faisait face lui faisait un grand sourire qui avait quelque chose de moqueur qui le dérangea. Elle agissait comme si elle le connaissait déjà et il n'était pas certain que ce ne soit pas le cas... Mais où l'avait-il rencontrée? Sa mémoire était vraiment défectueuse, aussi préféra-t-il répondre d'une voix neutre :

- Je suis nouveau et je cherche le Glee club pour auditionner.

- Tu n'es pas là pour nous espionner pour le compte des Warblers?

- Euh... Non, j'ai été transféré ici. Mais comment...?

- Viens, j'y vais aussi. Je pense que tu vas facilement entrer, ta voix est merveilleuse, enfin quand tu n'es pas bourré... Contente de te compter parmi nos alliés!

Avant qu'il n'ait pu poser la moindre question (et croyez-moi il en avait beaucoup), elle s'éloigna d'un pas énergique. Il courut pour la rattraper tout en se demandant comment elle en savait autant sur lui et à quelle occasion elle avait entendu sa voix. Il n'eut plus le temps d'y penser tant il fut surpris lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte pour le laisser passer. La pièce n'avait rien à voir avec la salle de répétition des Warblers. Aucun fauteuil, juste des chaises en plastiques, pas de rangement pour les instruments de musique qui traînaient un peu partout, un piano, une guitare... Pas le lieu idéal pour une chorale. Son regard se posa alors sur élèves présents dans la salle. Il en était certain désormais, il avait déjà vu ces visages quelque part...

- Oh! Mercedes, tu nous as apporté monsieur Don't You Want Me!

Blaine ne savait absolument pas de quoi elle parlait mais tout le monde dans la pièce semblait le connaitre. Ils affichaient tous une mine surprise et/ou amusée. Il reporta son attention sur celle qui l'avait accompagné. Mercedes... Il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Il voulut faire demi-tour et sortir de la pièce dès qu'il se souvînt qui avait prononcé ce nom. Mais c'était trop tard. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et la fille qui avait parlé à son entrée reprit d'une voix forte et moqueuse :

- Regarde Kurtie! Ton ex veut aussi rejoindre les New Directions, le même jour que toi en plus! Coïncidence ou destin? C'est Seb qui ne va pas aimer!

Elle se tut en apercevant la tête du châtain. Il s'était figé sur le pas de la porte incapable du moindre mouvement. Il était devenu encore plus pâle de d'habitude et ses yeux étaient agrandis tant par la surprise que par la peur. Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait dit adieu au brun, faisant ainsi la chose la plus dure de sa vie et celui-ci réapparaissait. Il venait le harceler jusque dans son lycée! Il était idiot ou juste terriblement têtu? Mais il avait l'air aussi surpris que lui... Ce pouvait-il que ce ne soit qu'une simple coïncidence? Un moyen de lui dire qu'il s'était trompé? Qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix?

Ce fut Sebastian qui le ramena a la réalité en lui rentrant dedans. Il lui demandant d'une voix douce pourquoi il n'entrait pas et restait immobile ainsi. Il eut la réponse à sa question en apercevant Blaine au milieu de la pièce, les bras ballant, totalement abruti par la vision de Kurt. Il sembla enfin sortir de sa torpeur et dit d'une voix faible :

- Je vais vous laisser. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée que je chante avec vous. Je vais me trouver une autre activité. Désolé.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, dans le but de sortir et de se cacher dans un coin pour que le monde le laisse tranquille mais Mercedes en avait décidé autrement. Elle le retint d'une poigne de fer et répliqua :

- Non. Tu n'iras nulle part. On a désespérément besoin de membres et des voix comme la tienne il n'en existe pas beaucoup. On pourrait gagner les régionales avec toi à nos côtés.

- C'est hors de question! Je ne veux pas de lui ici. Il a raison, il doit partir et nous laisser tranquilles. On n'a pas besoin de lui.

Les réactions fusèrent de toutes parts :

- Tu n'es pas le leader ici Sebastian. On prend toutes les décisions ensembles. On forme un groupe.

- Elle a raison. Sa voix est juste extraordinaire et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un au moins aussi talentueux que lui pour pouvoir chanter les duos avec moi…

- Je déteste dire ça mais je suis totalement d'accord avec Rachel!

- Sebastian, ce n'est pas gentil de discriminer ce pauvre hobbit qui veut juste nous aider! Il peut nous porter chance!

- Ouais! Et puis je veux voir le triangle amoureux gay se déchirer! (1)

...

Ils y allaient tous de leur petit commentaire, sans se soucier de blesser le bouclé qui était ébahis devant leur facilité à juger et critiquer les autres... Le seul qui était resté silencieux était Kurt. Il ne s'était toujours pas remis. Il avait du mal à accepter de devoir croiser Blaine tous les jours dans les couloirs ou au Glee club. Le pire était qu'il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une mauvaise chose. Bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais admis, il était content de retrouver celui qui l'avait tant soutenu. Il avait l'impression que tout redevenait possible, même leur histoire d'amour... Mais il était avec Sébastian. Alors là, il était totalement paumé. Il ne savait plus que faire. Parce qu'il était avec Seb et qu'il avait peur de retomber amoureux du brun en le voyant tous les jours. C'était tellement compliqué... Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Mr Schuester qui entra et fut sidéré par le chaos qui régnait:

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

- En fait, celui-là – regard vers Blaine – a une voix géniale et aimerait rejoindre le Glee club mais celui-ci là-bas – coup d'œil dédaigneux vers Sébastian – ne veut pas parce qu'il a peur de se faire voler sa petite copine (qui n'était autre que Kurt, bien trop sonné pour s'offusquer de l'insulte). Mais le pauvre hobbit est doux comme un agneau, quand il est sobre bien sûr!

- ... Merci Santana pour avoir rendue la situation encore plus obscure. Si nous écoutions plutôt nos deux postulants? Un duo ça vous va?

Sebastian voulut s'y opposer mais un seul regard de Mercedes l'en empêcha. De toute façon un petit duo ne changerait rien. Blaine de son côté, se sentait piégé. Il était encore en colère conte Kurt qui l'avait envoyé paître et cette chanson n'apaiserait pas la tension entre eux. Il pouvait toujours en profiter pour se défouler. Il s'installa donc au piano avec hésitation, joua quelques accords, puis fini par entamer une chanson qui s'accordait très bien à leur situation. D'un accord tacite et silencieux, le reste de la chorale se tût. Sa voix ne tarda pas à s'élever, exprimant sa colère et son incompréhension.

_Now and then I think of when we were together_

_Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_

_Told myself that you were right for me_

_But felt so lonely in your company_

_But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

Kurt enchaîna le couplet suivant, toujours aussi désorienté. Cette chanson convenait si bien, comment Blaine pouvait-il le connaître avec tant de précision? Ressentait-il la même chose que lui? Cette douleur sourde toujours présente était-elle la même chez les deux garçons? Se pouvait-il qu'il ressente la même chose depuis des mois sans le savoir?

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness_

_Like resignation to the end_

_Always the end_

_So when we found that we could not make sense_

_Well you said that we would still be friends_

_But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over_

Blaine reprit pour le refrain et Kurt se rapprocha inconsciemment de lui, comme hypnotisé par sa voix. Tout ce qui les entourait avec disparut. Il ne restait que Blaine. Il ne voyait que ses yeux pleins de larmes, ne sentait que son parfum si particulier, n'entendait que sa voix extraordinaire...

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make out like it never happened_

_And that we were nothing_

_And I don't even need your love_

_But you treat me like a stranger_

_And that feels so rough_

Le châtain termina le refrain, sa voix d'ange prenant de la puissance pour dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et à quel point il était perdu. Il n'y avait aucune tendresse, il évacuait toute la douleur qu'il retenait depuis des mois. Il ne voulait plus faire semblant d'aller bien.

_You didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friends collect your records_

_And then change your number_

_I guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

Ce fut ensuite la voix de Blaine qui reprit, comme pour expliquer qu'il ne méritait pas toute cette douleur, c'était un cri du cœur appelant à l'oubli, à la libération.

_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over_

_But had me believing it was always something that I'd done_

_And I don't wanna live that way_

_Reading into every word you say_

_You said that you could let it go_

_And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know..._

Kurt était au bord des larmes. Il se sentait libéré. Il parlait à Blaine comme au début, comme si rien ne s'était passé. La musique leur permettait de retrouver leur complicité. Il ne voulait plus être fort, il voulait qu'on l'écoute, qu'on le laisse parler. Il voulait qu'on le laisse s'écrouler, il ne voulait pas avancer sans regarder en arrière, c'était trop dur.

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make out like it never happened_

_And that we were nothing_

_And I don't even need your love_

_But you treat me like a stranger_

_And that feels so rough_

_You didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friends collect your records_

_And then change your number_

_I guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Somebody_

_I used to know_

_Somebody_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Somebody_

_I used to know_

_Somebody_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_I used to know_

_That I used to know_

_I used to know_

_Somebody..._

Ils chantèrent la dernière note ensemble, en parfaite harmonie. Comme au début, comme toujours lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles. Blaine avait abandonné le piano depuis un moment et ils étaient tous les deux debout à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Leur souffle était court et leurs regards semblaient incapables de se détacher l'un de l'autre. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent et ils se rapprochèrent imperceptiblement mais furent ramenés à la réalité par les applaudissements.

- Incroyable les garçons! Dit Mr Schuester d'une voix enjouée digne d'un garçon de cinq ans. Il vous faut un duo pour les régionales!

Oh non! Pensa Kurt. Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Il savait que la prochaine fois, rien ne les retiendrait de s'embrasser. Il avait trop de tension entre eux. Le problème était qu'il ne tenait pas à éviter ce baiser, mais alors pas du tout.

* * *

(1) je vous laisse deviner qui dit quoi! ;-)

Alors, voyons voir... 17 ans... Anniversaire... Reviews... *pars en sifflotant _I'm a poor lonesome bêta*_


End file.
